<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Werq it Bitch by TheArtificialDane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423513">Werq it Bitch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane'>TheArtificialDane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Brightest Timeline [54]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Touring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooke and Vanjie goes on the North American leg of the Werq the World tour!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Brightest Timeline [54]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>So. I’ve been thinking.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mmh?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you want to do a number together? You know, on tour.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The choreography might be hard, but I think we can pull it off if we practice.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait, wait wait wait. Hold up. You asking to go full Branjie?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yup. I’m serious.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wow.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s with the look? Do you not want to?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bitch there ain’t nothing I want more, you could throw me off stage and I’d be game.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not going to throw you off stage, but I am going to throw you around.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell me everything.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper took the stairs two at a time, his camera already rolling. It was strange to have the familiar weight of the equipment on his shoulder, weighing him down, but he was also so excited to go on another tour, excited to film another documentary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been delayed flying into St. Louis, but he hoped that he could still catch the last of the day's practice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper knew he’d be able to capture runthrough footage at every single venue, but there was something special about that final rehearsal, a unique giddiness in the air when it was the last round before takeoff on a new tour, everyone doing their best to execute their parts flawlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The camera captures a red brick rehearsal space, windows on one side, a giant mirror on the other. The entire cast and crew are there, Jaida walking by in black boy shorts and a black tank, chatting to Kameron. Monet is standing by the window, Detox at his side. There are two female dancers, and four male, everyone watching Plastique and Gigi, who’s doing a series of moves with Chancelor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The camera cuts, and the Drag Race girls are standing side by side in a big formation.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Brooke! Try switching with Heidi so you can walk with Naomi and Jaida! Kim! Keep your focus!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes boss!” Brooke smiles and does a salute. He’s wearing blue shorts and a white tank top. A medley of RuPaul songs playing in the background, and everyone stays still as Brooke and Heidi switch. Heidi is wearing a pair of gold joggers, rainbow trainers and a blue shirt. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>‘She’s a super queen’</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Brooke, Naomi and Jaida walk together in a formation of three, all of them hitting the beat. When they make it to mirror, they pose, and a voice hollers. The camera moves, and it catches Vanjie who’s snapping his fingers and cheering, a gigantic smile on his face. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Turning up the heat!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stay in formation!” Chancellor commands. Everyone is standing together in a star formation, Heidi and Vanjie in the middle. Everyone is snapping their fingers in time with the music.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Woops!” Monet hits Plastiques shoulder. “Sorry!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone laughs, but they keep the formation. The song continues, and they spread out. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Individuals, go in!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vanjie and Brooke walk from opposite sides of the room, making it to the middle, their eyes meeting. Vanjie’s smile is gigantic, and Brooke is clearly trying to hold in a laugh. They turn, and walk towards the mirror. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Brooke is oozing attitude, his hand on his hip, Brooke Lynn clear on his face. Vanjie is serving a very different, but just as powerful playful and strong sex appeal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“And if I fly, or if I fall.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Brooke and Vanjie do a clearly rehearsed choreography, legs and arms moving to the music in perfect sync, before they walk off, and a new pair comes in.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie hit Brooke’s knee, his boyfriend looking up from his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke laughed and shook his head as he spread his legs so Vanjie could sit down between them on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were hours into rehearsal, but they still had hours to go before they would be let out, Chancellor making sure everyone knew their parts completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie scooted up, putting his back on Brooke’s chest, forcing his man to take his weight. They were both a little sweaty, Vanjie feeling hot all over from rehearsals, but the extra warmth and discomfort was worth it if he got to snuggle up to Brooke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bottle of cold water was pressed against Vanjie’s breast bone, causing him to jump and curse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bitc-“ Vanjie was cut off by a kiss to his cheek, Brooke chuckling against his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie took the bottle and uncapped it, leaning back against his boyfriend as he watched Plastique and Monet make sure they had the steps to their little entrance walk down perfectly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie couldn’t wait to go on stage with Brooke, couldn’t believe that they were actually doing that. He couldn’t wait for the roar of the fans, this leg of Werq the World the first time they would walk out together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone had gotten a planet for the opening, the theme of the tour outer space. Vanjie was Uranus, dressed in sparkling pink, while Brooke was Jupiter in golden bronze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t seen Brooke’s costumes yet, their selections as always a secret, but Vanjie had seen a few things lie around the drag room, and he couldn’t wait to watch his boyfriend in all his glory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie drank his water, Brooke tapping away on his phone, one of his hands slowly running up and down his arm, petting him. Vanjie had somewhat gotten used to Brooke always texting or emailing, the admin that came with being the current reigning Miss Gay America a lot more than either of them had anticipated, at least when you were as heavily involved with the decisions as Brooke was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Brooke Lynn, hey Vanjie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie looked up, and right into a camera lens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Jasper.” Brooke was still touching his arm, and Jasper gave them a little wave, the black lens pointed directly at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Vanjie grinned, waving back at the camera. It should feel invasive to be filmed during what was essentially a private moment, but Vanjie knew Jasper, and had worked with him enough that he knew they were safe to be themselves on camera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s rehearsals?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. I feel very confident about the choreography” Brooke smiled, his knees squeezing Vanjie’s sides slightly, his legs holding him in place almost like an embrace. “But we already knew our part, since we’ve been practising at home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie nearly rolled his eyes at Brooke’s words, only catching himself because they were on camera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To say that they had practiced at home would be an understatement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Brooke had suggested they did a number together, Vanjie had jumped on it instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t exactly pinpoint when, couldn’t exactly pinpoint how, but something had changed in his boyfriend's attitude after Vanjie had come home from All Stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost wanted to say that Brooke respected him more, but respect had never been their issue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, it was almost like Brooke trusted him more, that his confidence in Vanjie’s abilities had grown, that he had seen him in a new light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That trust hadn’t kept Brooke from being merciless though, his boyfriend running him through their number again and again and again, forcing Vanjie to practice until his arms and legs were sore and he was sure he could do their routine in his sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And all eyebrows are still intact?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie snorted, Jaspers sass catching him by surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Locked and loaded!” Growing his eyebrow back had been an absolute bitch, but leftie had rejoined them, his boy brows firmly in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper had cut the majority of their eyebrow fight out of the final documentary, and while Vanjie was grateful for the fact that Jasper hadn’t shown Brooke pushing him against a table, it had been a joy to see the absolute horror bloom on his boyfriend's face as Brooke had dropped everything to race to his dressing room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see.” Brooke smirked. “You never know what goes down on tour.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke pulled on her glove, making sure it sat securely on her hand. She was walking to the meet and greet with Detox by her side, the sound of their heels clacking in unison radiating bad bitch energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting ready had gone by in a blur, her face almost painting itself as she ran on auto pilot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt a little strange to be back on the road, to know that upcoming months would be filled with the same formula of transportation, rehearsal, fans, performance, rinse and repeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke wasn’t nervous about the upcoming time on the road, but she did feel a flutter of excitement and anxiety in the pit of her stomach at the fact that she would be performing side by side with her boyfriend, the two of them not just coworkers this time, but players on the same team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Detox pushed the door open, and a smile bloomed on Brooke’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie was standing at the bar, her boyfriend wearing a black band t-shirt, denim shorts and red thigh high boots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Papi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke slid in next to her, the overwhelming scent of Vanessa Vanjie Mateo hitting her nose. Vanjie had thrown half of her perfume stash in her suitcase, florals swirling around her to create that signature smell of life on the road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey stud.” Vanjie smiled. “You in for a shot?” She had a row of little tequilas in front of her, three of them already gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thanks.” Brooke could never understand how Vanjie actually became a better dancer when she was intoxicated, alcohol in her blood making her even more fluid. Instead, she flagged the bartender, a vodka soda quickly made up for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You nervous?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke had made Daniel run through her number with her, Brooke performing ‘God is a woman’ with Daniel and Filip, but she knew that wasn’t what Vanjie was referring to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little bit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ain’t gotta worry.” Vanjie smiled. “You drilled me on the choreo as good as you drill me on that dick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pftfh!” Brooke snorted so hard, she felt the vodka burn in her nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brock!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit baby-“ Brooke could feel tears in her eyes, her state not made much better by the fact that Vanjie was thumping her back. “Oh my god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry! Fuck-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke looked up, their eyes meeting, and they broke into laughter, the whole situation so stupidly them it was the only thing they could do.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie was so excited she felt simultaneously nausea, and like she had to pee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The opening had gone well, everyone hitting their spots, and Vanjie had run straight to her dressing room to change from one outfit to the next, one of the assistants barely saving her wig as Vanjie had hurried so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Brooke had suggested they did a number together, she had jumped on it instantly, the fact that she didn’t have any idea what a quick step was, and that she had no experience with that type of dancing not holding her back when she knew she was doing it with Brooke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgan C smiled, her black hair in a high ponytail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh.” Vanjie bit her lip. She could hear Asia hosting, the crowd clearly more than ready for them to come on. “All fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie fluffed her feathers, a cascade of them coming down from the small of her back. She had picked strappy heels for her outfit, the shoes a costume made pink, the leather straps digging into her thighs, and while Brooke had already seen them, the discomfort was worth every secret and appreciated smile from her boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of her boyfriend. Vanjie saw movement on the other side of the stage out of the corner of her eye, and then, she caught sight of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke was absolutely breathtaking. Vanjie had seen her costumes in bits and pieces, had practiced with Brooke, but seeing it all together was a completely different story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke looked like every lesbians wet dream, one of her signature bitchy blonde cuts resting just above her shoulders. She was wearing pink pants and a structured ruffle top in the same color, a corset on top giving it that unique drag twist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke looked up, and if Vanjie had any shame left in her body, she would have probably blushed at being caught red handed, but Brooke simply smiled, her eyes lighting up as they looked at each other from across the stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie could see Brooke’s lips move, and at first, she couldn’t understand it, but Brooke laughed and did it again, and then, she realised that she was mouthing “love you”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fireworks went off in Vanjie’s body, everything going numb and exploding at the same time, her fingertips tingling, her heart hammering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was so caught up, so in her feelings, that she almost missed the first notes of their song, the drums setting in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgan and Morgan ran on stage from opposite sides, and Vanjie followed seconds behind to the deafening roar of the audience.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Werq the World stage is clouded in smoke, stairs on either side, a giant screen in the middle. An upbeat drum sounds through the venue as Morgan and Morgan runs on, the two woman dressed in sparkling pink bodysuits.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>I need love, love</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie comes on stage, running up the stairs, and the crowd goes wild as Brooke joins her from the other side-</span>
</p><p>
  <b>To ease my mind</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie is a vision in pink, brown curls cascading down her shoulders, her pink dress barely covering the tops of her thighs, the corset top decorated in feathers, a trail behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>You can’t hurry love</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie jumps from the stairs, and Brooke catches her, a hand with perfect pink nails on Vanjie’s thigh as she spins them.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>No you just have to wait</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke puts Vanjie down, their hands clasped together as they get in position.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>How many heartaches, must I stand</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke and Vanjie dance across the stage, their hands clasped together, Vanjie a flurry of feathers and pink while Brooke leads her with absolute confidence</span>
</p><p>
  <b>When I feel my strength</b>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re both smiling brightly, happiness radiating from them as they look each other in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>You can’t hurry love</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke and Vanjie runs side by side, charging towards the audience</span>
</p><p>
  <b>You just have to wait</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke pulls on Vanjie's hand and flings her.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Love don’t come easy</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie twirls across the stage, their feet moving in perfect unison as they do a sequence of steps</span>
</p><p>
  <b>It’s a game of give and take</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie runs across the stage, and Brooke grabs her hands, the audience cheering as Brooke throws Vanjie up and over her head, holding her there for a second before she swings her down on the other side, Vanjie landing perfectly on both feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>How long must I wait</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke controls Vanjie with no effort at all, dips and spins and twists all done with absolute grace</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Now wait</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie jumps on Brooke, her legs around her waist, arms around her shoulders and they kiss as the song ends, the audience going absolutely insane, clapping and cheering as Vanjie very clearly laughs, her smile as bright as the sun. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Come on.” Brooke groaned, his boy nails too short to get a proper grip on the piece of tape that refused to budge. He was sitting in his bunk in the bus, crunched over a cardboard box, a brand new weighted blanket inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only a five hour ride from Kansas City to Oklahoma, but Voss had asked all of them to please not book an afterparty, since this was the first time their convoy was going on the road. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In Europe, they had managed to squeeze everything into two busses and a trailer, but in America, they had three busses and two semi trucks following them, the entire stage put up and taken down every single day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because of the early night, the bus was filled with the chatter of his sisters and fellow performers. Brooke could hear Gigi and Plastique giggling, the two of them on Gigi’s phone, Plastique constantly whispering in his ear. Kameron was fast asleep, soft snores coming from his bunk, the little curtain drawn. Kim and Noami were downstairs, watching a movie, while Brooke was pretty sure Monet was helping Asia pack down her drums.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke had ordered sheets and blankets specifically for the tour, Amazon delivering it to the first venue, one of the staff handing it to him once he arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Brooke had mentioned it to Vanjie, his boyfriend had rolled his eyes at his extraness, but it hadn’t taken long before he had come around, Vanjie hanging on his shoulder as he had demanded both extra pillows and a fluffy blanket for himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck no!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke looked up and to his left, when another cry joined the first one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! No pushing! That’s cheating!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke bit his lip, doing his best to conceal the laugh that threatened to spill out of him. Vanjie and Heidi were lying in Heidi’s bunks, head in each end, their legs twisted together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their fingers were moving at neckbreak speed, the sound of buttons getting mashed joining their yells. They each had a Nintendo Switch, the two of them playing Trash Pros together, or maybe they were playing Smash Bros, Brooke’s attention not entirely on his boyfriend when he had told him all about his new console.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Heidi who had talked Vanjie into getting a Switch, the other man freaking out one night after he had seen Heidi put up an Insta Story of him playing Pokemon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie and Heidi had gotten matching trainer gear, and while Brooke didn’t really care for Pokemon, it was nice to see Vanjie be so engaged in something, many of their Drag Race sisters joining in on  it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ain’t cheating if you winning!” Vanjie pushed Heidi’s elbow again, his foot locked in there, but Heidi squeezed his arm in, keeping Vanjie in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey- Let go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you play fair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke chuckled, the two of them arguing like preschoolers, but it was absolutely clear that they adored each other’s company. Brooke finally managed to get the box open, his weighted blanket the last touch on his now vastly improved bunk. The space was still nowhere big enough for him to lie stretched out to his full high, but their American tour bus was so much bigger and so much better than the one they had had in Europe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha!” Vanjie cried triumphantly, and Brooke had to assume he had just won.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay that’s enough!” Brooke looked over, only to see Detox’s head pop out from the bunk underneath Heidi, a sleep mask in his hair. “Are you guys going to play all night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chill Mama-” Vanjie twisted his upper body, so he could look at Detox. “It ain’t even past midnight yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep-” Detox reached up, pinching Vanjie’s bare upper arm with his acrylic nails, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OW!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-is a basic human right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brock!” Vanjie looked over at him, his Switch forgotten on his chest, his hand holding the piece of skin where Detox had just pinched him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not getting involved.” Brooke smiled, and Vanjie stuck his tongue out at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not injured, drama queen.” Detox rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D, leave them alone.” Jaida looked at them over his shoulder, a smile on his face. He was wearing headphones, and Brooke could barely see his screen, a man on Facetime that he assumed was Jaida’s boyfriend. “You’re the idiot who picked that bunk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone has to stay next to the horn dogs.” Detox pointed his thumb to Brooke, causing a snort to leave him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bitch we staying in separate ones this time ‘round.” Vanjie hung himself off the side of Heidi’s bunk, swatting Detox arm. “Ain’t gonna be no dicks loose on the bus!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure-” Detox rolled his eyes. “And I’ve never done drugs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke laughed. Vanjie had been adamant that he wanted his own bunk, and Brooke hadn’t complained. It was hard to shove two grown adults in a space that was really only meant for one, and while Vanjie was a master at curling up and molding himself around Brooke’s body, he looked forward to having his own little space, as long as Vanjie slept just above him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke took the tour's first book from his duffle. He didn’t necessarily have high hopes for it, but it was a gift from Andrew, the man insisting that he would love it, and even if it turned out to be beyond boring, it would at least put him to bed fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke stood up, pulling his shirt over his head and shoving it in his duffle before he took his pants off as well, his navy blue boxers the only thing he had on. Detox whistled, and Brooke rolled his eyes, both Kameron and Gigi as naked as he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke was just about to crawl in his bunk, when he heard the voice he knew so intimately well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You going to bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke looked over his shoulder, brown eyes watching him with complete attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come give me kiss?” It could still be heard as clear as day, but Brooke recognised the softness, Vanjie’s voice at a volume that was essentially a whisper for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Brooke smiled, taking a step across the small walkway. He leaned over the edge of Heidi’s bunk, Vanjie giving him a sweet, closed mouthed kiss. “Night baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night.” Vanjie pecked him once more, and Brooke could feel the reluctance to let go in the kiss, his boyfriend leaning against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Brooke Lynn!” They broke apart, Heidi looking at them with a shit eating grin. “You got some sugar for me too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bitch!” Vanjie yelled, kicking Heidi, the entire bus erupting with laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmh-” Vanjie felt something touch his toe. He had stayed up well into the night, he and Heidi drawing the curtain when Jaida had threatened to cut off Penelope if they didn’t shut up. They had played Pokemon together, laying side by side, collecting the little monsters just as fun as he remembered it from when he was a kid when he did it with Heidi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie had never been to summer camp, had barely done dance camps, but that was how he imagined them, staying up way too late, doing dumb shit with your friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning Papi.” Vanjie felt something move under his blanket, Brooke’s hand sneaking up and under his t-shirt, the palm settling on his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh.” Vanjie rolled over. He had slept well in his bunk, his small pillow mountain perfectly comfortable, but nothing beat the feeling of his boyfriend, nowhere else in the world as deeply satisfying as right next to Brooke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to come to breakfast with me and Plastique?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie cracked an eye open. Brooke was already dressed for the day, his man looking like an absolute snack in black and signature Gucci sweater Vanjie had bought for him. It was probably petty and possessive, but Vanjie loved seeing Brooke in clothes he had gotten him, his boyfriend more often than not willing to let Vanjie play dress up with his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where you going?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somewhere that apparently has great bread.” Brooke smiled. “You know Plastique.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie snorted. He did know Plastique, the young queen way too pretty for someone who would happily devour their own body weight in white bread. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On one hand, Vanjie was incredibly touched that Brooke remembered to ask him. It still stung when he thought back to DXP, when he remembered how Brooke had left him behind again and again. On the other, Vanjie was warm and snuggled up, and it wasn’t like bread was that great anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Brooke chuckled, his fingers running over Vanjie’s cheek for a minute. “See you later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring me a coffee?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll consider it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooke put one of his headphones in, stretching his foot as he scrolled through the numbers on the dingy little iPod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had skipped out on doing a second number on the first night, the thoughts of everything that could go wrong with his and Vanjie’s number occupying his mind, but it had gone well, the entire number working out exactly like it was meant to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke hadn’t pulled out all the stops for his personal number, all he had requested three of the dancers, but he still felt confident in it - the type of dance was he did best, the fact that he was no longer current reigning Drag Superstar meaning that he could do what he wanted to do, instead of what he felt like he had to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke jumped, turning around only to see Daniel smile, a smug expression all over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus christ. Don’t sneak up on me like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be so easy to sneak up on then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke huffed, but he couldn’t betray the relief at seeing the other man. Brooke had worried if Daniel had wanted to partner with him during Werq, if it would be too much to ask his friend and sometimes employee if he wanted to spend even more time with him, but Daniel had jumped on Brooke’s suggestion right away, adding his own input from the start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.” Brooke handed Daniel the second iPod from his pocket, Daniel quickly putting it in his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were the only ones on stage, the crew walking around the edges putting up their set,  official rehearsal time still hours away, but Brooke knew that he needed to run through his number in peace and quiet, Daniel as always understanding his quirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So-” Brooke clicked on the night's song, the intro to God is a Woman playing in his ears. “Feeling ready to kill it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know me-” Daniel smirked. “I’m always down to be a slut.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vanjie is sitting on the floor of a light yellow dressing room, a black suitcase open.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Vanjie.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vanjie looks up. He’s wearing a red cap and a  black t-shirt with red lettering across it, Vanessa Vanjie written in cursive. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi Jasper.” Vanjie smiles, and the light catches his gold earrings. “I’m just looking for my titties for tonight.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vanjie gestures to his back. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Gotta get the corset looking right.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The camera moves closer, and looks into the suitcase. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Look at how organised everything is.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything is packed in clear plastic containers or structured plastic fabric cubes. There is several pallets of eyeshadow, golden bangles and hair clips and rings and containers of bright yellow hair spray.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey! That ain’t news!” Vanjie flips Jasper off, a pink press on nail on his finger. “You saw my ass doing Europe solo and I been on All Stars. We all organised now!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vanjie opens one of the cubes. “Not that these don’t help my ADHD real good.” He pulls a beige silicone breast out. “If I can’t see something, it don’t exist, so I gotta see everything. How knew that was all I needed to be a professional ho?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A brown door is pushed open to a small alleyway, grey concrete on both sides. Detox is leaning against one of the walls in a silver costume and a short silver wig, the chest open, full tits on display.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello?” Detox raises a brow, her pink lips absolutely perfect. “What do you want Jasper?” Detox is smoking a cigarette, the bud held between elegant fingers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just saying hi.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know-” Detox points the cigarette at him. “I haven’t signed a contract for this yet!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I haven’t even seen a contract.” The camera turns to focus on Brooke who’s standing against the other wall, a sandwich in hand. She’s wearing a blonde wig in an updo, and a glitter pageant gown in bold copper, the hem of it almost touching the ground. “When are they coming?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She has to make sure Vanjie doesn’t sign something stupid.” Detox smirks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“José is an adult.” Brooke’s cheeks flushes with a dust of pink, and she takes another bite of her sandwich.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But you still want to read her contract.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait-” Brooke covers her mouth with her hand, her fingers filled with glittering rings. “Are we seriously filming this while I’m eating?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s what you get when you haven’t signed a contract.” Detox laughs. She flicked her cigarette, some of the ash falling to the ground. “Now go away, so Brooke can pretend she’s not a smoker!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit that burns!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kameron laughed, and Vanjie smiled, the vodka Kameron had insisted on calling drinkable still scratching her throat. They were backstage, waiting for everyone to get ready to go on stage for the opening number. Vanjie couldn’t really say when or how she had ended up with a wardrobe that was entirely pink, but she didn’t mind it, the color looking amazing on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need-” Vanjie looked around, looking for Brooke. They hadn’t been paired for the meet and greet, and while it was stupid, she missed her, and she wanted to do shots with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie finally spotted her, her boyfriend off to the side, deep in conversation with Kim Chi, Brooke so close to her their chests were almost touching as she was looking at Kim’s eyelids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke was stupidly fascinated with Kim’s skills, and while Kim hadn’t exactly taken Brooke under her wing, she never seemed to mind when Brooke got a lot closer to her than anyone else was normally allowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brock!” Vanjie yelled. Brooke’s head snapped to the side, a confused expression on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you talking to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who else in here got your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke laughed, and Vanjie felt her stomach clench. Brooke was absolutely beautiful, pure pageant goddess, everything about her radiating regency.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now come on stud-” Vanjie shook the bottle, a big smile on her face. “Don’t let me drink alone!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> The signature bass of ‘God is a woman’ sounds as the curtain is pulled, a smoke machine filling the stage. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>You</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Brooke pops up on top of the left staircase. She’s wearing a skintight black bodysuit, red lips in place, a giant sexy mess of blonde hair on top of her head. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>You love it how I touch you</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Brooke makes her way down the stairs, moving with an absolute sexuality as she dances to the song </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>And I, I feel it after midnight</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Brooke kicks a leg out, holding onto the rail, and a female in the audience cheers loudly </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I don’t wanna waste no time, yeah</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Brooke turns around, showing her ass to the audience, stepping off the stairs </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Baby lay me down and let’s pray</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Daniel comes on stage, running up behind Brooke and putting his arms around her waist. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>“Uh! Can you get me one of these real polish baby pink ones?” Vanjie tapped on the nail wheel, his finger hitting a shade of pink he was absolutely sure would fit all of his costumes.</p><p>“Sure.” The nail tech smiled at him, getting up from her chair. “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>“You a doll!” Vanjie yelled after her, taking a sip from his takeaway iced coffee. He couldn’t believe it was already their third stop on the tour, him and Heidi off to get their nails done. Naomi had joked about coming, but in the end he had chosen to go with Asia and Plastique to try a food place in uptown Albuquerque that was supposed to be amazing.</p><p>“What color’d you pick?”</p><p>“I’m going with a subtle french tip.” Heidi wiggled his fingers. “You know I still gotta be able to attract that trade. Can’t go for two months without any dick.”</p><p>“Ha!” Vanjie snorted, leaning back in his chair. “Like a little nail could keep you in place.” Vanjie hadn’t gone to the club last night, instead choosing to shower with Brooke at the venue.</p><p>“Like you haven’t picked a respectable real girl one yourself.” Heidi smirked, his large brown eyes filled with mischief.</p><p>“Brock don’t want me anywhere near his goods if I get those long acrylics.” Vanjie knew he should behave, knew both of them should probably try to be good customers, it was hard not to cause a riot when Heidi was by his side in a practically empty nail salon on a weekday. “You stab a man once, and he acting like you punctured his sack for lif-”</p><p>“No!” Heidi grinned, his mouth hanging open. “No! Hoe you didn’t!” Heidi slapped Vanjie’s arm. “Tell me everything!”</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>“And that’s how I see our community growing and changing with the times.” </p><p>Brooke was walking around in circles in the parking lot behind the night's venue. He was still in his boy clothes, everyone else out exploring the city, but he didn’t have that luxury, at least not to today.</p><p>“Yes. Exactly.” </p><p>Brooke was doing an interview with a Kentucky Queer site, a journalist reaching out to him through Steve. It was only september, but some states had started to open the calls for the Miss Gay America preliminaries. </p><p>“Well I hope that I’ll get to see someone who’s ready to carry on the legacy of Miss Gay.”</p><p>Brooke knew he wasn’t obligated to do media, that he was actually not obligated to do anything besides show up for the preliminary itself, but for the next few months, he was still Miss Gay America, and that title carried responsibilities.</p><p>It hadn’t been his initial strategy to do as much media as possible, but because he was so well known from his run and win on Drag Race America, and his hosting gig on Drag Race Canada, even traditional news outlets had reached out. </p><p>“I’m always excited to see a solid dance performance.”</p><p>Brooke hated it already, but it had been impossible for him to avoid leaving Werq the World once or twice to fulfill the role he had accepted along with the crown. It had been an absolute nightmare to schedule, most of all because Brooke needed Daniel to go with him, his appearances always involving a live performance, and while Brooke could do so many numbers by himself, he knew that the audience wanted to see as close to his winning production as they could. </p><p>Brooke had almost given up in advance, but Steve had come through, his best friend doing absolute wonders in negotiations, and while it wasn’t perfect, Voss Events had ended up bending to his contract demands, the tour breaks strategically placed to cover his and Daniels absences while giving the crew some much needed time to relax.</p><p>“Oh that’s very important. Very very important.”</p><p>Brooke wasn’t a smoker, at least not right now, but as he leaned against one of the trucks, the metal ice cold on his back, he desperately wished for a cigarette.</p><p>“Mmmh?” </p><p>Some of the new crew members walked by, one of them putting his hand up to wave, and Brooke waved back, his phone pressed against his ear. He had no idea what the mans name was, and he only had a vague idea that he was probably doing something with the lights.</p><p>It was a strange, and actually quite unsettling feeling that he had no idea who he was working with, and it didn’t sit right at all. </p><p>“Wait-” Brooke realised he had forgotten to listen, the man on the phone talking excitedly. “Can you repeat that last question please?”</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The backstage area is shrouded in black, the lights on the stage shining bright. Vanjie comes down and of the stage, a bright yellow wig is hanging past her breasts, a sparkling pink bra and metallic shorts with pink straps all part of her outfit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Uff.” Vanjie is breathing hard, her chest heaving up and down. Vanjie leans against the black backstage walls, pink nails standing out against the black. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Bitch!” Vanjie gasps, waving at the camera. “That- That’s- Uh-” Vanjie flips her hair over her shoulder and stands up straight. “That’s-” Vanjie points at the camera. “That’s what you call a motherfucking show.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Vanjie laughs and starts walking, her breath still coming in short bursts. The camera follows her down a small hall and into a concrete hallway. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Holy-” Vanjie fans herself with her hand. “Who knew doing two shows in one night was this hard?!” Vanjie giggles. She’s clearly elated, excitement and exhaustion radiating from her.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Vanjie pushes a grey door open, stepping into a beige room with plastic chairs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Come on. We gotta get this costume off. Get ready for closing.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Vanjie walks past a plastic table, bottles of water, packaged bags of chips, fruit and alcohol all standing side by side. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Wait-” Vanjie stops. “Let me get-” She grabs her wig, and pulls it over her shoulder. “I’ma get a water.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Vanjie grabs a bottle, still fanning herself with her free hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey Vanjie," A voice comes from behind the camera. “You look hot.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Vanjie snorts, and puts her hand on her hip. “You wanna say something?” Vanjie’s brow is raised, even though she’s wearing a shiteating grin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That you look ho-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Jasper, stop hitting on my boyfriend!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The camera twirls and Brooke comes into focus. She’s lying down on a red couch, her blonde long blonde curly wig hanging off the armrest. She’s in closing number gold, the hem of a short cocktail dress resting on her thighs, a stuffed bra giving the illusion of soft breasts. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Brock!” Vanjie’s voice is filled with happiness, her tone clearly indicating that she hadn’t spotted Brooke at all. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hey.” Brooke smiles and waves. Her lips are painted red, her eye makeup smoking. She’s holding her phone, the brief glimpse of her screen betraying that she’s on Instagram. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “How you-” Vanjie walks over, and hands her water bottle to Brooke. Brooke raises an eyebrow, but she still opens it and gives it back to Vanjie. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “How you already-” Vanjie takes a sip. “How you already ready for closing?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Because I- Hey” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Vanjie empties her bottle, and Brooke is cut off as Vanjie dumps down on top of her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hello.” Brooke puts a hand on her back, Vanjie lying heavy on top of her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Gim’e a minute.” Vanjie turns her head, her chin resting on Brooke’s shoulder. “Just a minute.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Brooke looks at the camera, and rolls her eyes, but there is a smile on her lips, and she places a gentle kiss on Vanjie’s hair, her red lipstick leaving the barest hint of color on the yellow hair.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “My body’s sore as shit.” Vanjie groans. “Can’t believe you did this yesterday-” Vanjie looks up at Brooke. “Ain’t no wonder you passed out like'a light.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I told you it was hard.” Brooke chuckles. “But you looked amazing out there.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “How you know?” Vanjie huffs. “I didn’t see you nowhere near stage after we was done together.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I can use a phone Papi.” Brooke taps on the back of her phone that’s lying on top of Vanjie. “You’re all over Instagram with that number of yours.” Brooke smiles, and she’s clearly very proud. “I loved it when you jumped from the stairs.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It looked sick right?” Vanjie smiles, burrowing her face in Brooke’s neck. “Thank fuck we got the fans to document.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Mmh.” Brooke hums, her fingers caressing Vanjie slowly. “Your fans are very very diligent.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Bitch-” Vanjie huffed, cuddling even closer. “Come back when I don’t gotta use no dictionary to understand you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>“If you top those up-” Vanjie yelled at the bartender, the bass thumping so hard he could feel it in his bones, “you getting a 20 dollar tip!”</p><p>Denver was their fourth stop of the tour, Yvie’s old home bar their stop for the night since they had hired the season 12 girls to make an appearance, Jaida, Gigi and Heidi all giving an after show at the club. </p><p>“Uh!” Vanjie took the tray of drinks, pulling the promised 20 from his belt bag. “Thanks babe!” </p><p>The bartender smiled, and in another life, Vanjie was sure he would have done everything he could to flirt with him, that he would have happily basked in his attention all night, but he had something much better.</p><p>Vanjie made his way back to the table, drinks tray over his head, yelling at everyone to watch out, until he finally spotted Brooke.</p><p>His man had done his version of dressed up for their night out, a white t-shirt and black jeans as fancy as Brooke got after a day of performing, but even though the outfit was simple, he still looked hot as sin.</p><p>Vanjie couldn’t help but bite his lip as he got a proper look at Brooke’s bulging bicep. He had always loved Brooke’s arms, but somehow, they got even hotter when he was held by them every night, Brooke throwing him around like he weighed nothing, his boyfriend catching and guiding him with absolute confidence and dominance. </p><p>Gigi laughed loudly, her perfect teeth and perfect mouth and perfect teeth scrunched in the most adorable grimace as she hit Brooke’s shoulder. </p><p>Vanjie knew that Brooke had a deep love for Gigi, a true appreciation for her, not only because she was an amazing drag queen, but mostly because her and Crystal had taken most of the younger fans attention off of her and Brooke. </p><p>Crygi had been the new hot thing, and while Gigi and Crystal weren’t a couple, their behavior and engagement with the fans had given Brooke and Vanjie a break Vanjie hadn’t even realised Brooke needed.</p><p>Sure, they both still had notifications coming out the ass, Vanjie tagged every single time Brooke as much as scratched his nose, but it had died down a lot, Vanjie’s Instagram actually genuinely usable on most days.</p><p>“Yo!” Vanjie felt a rush of satisfaction as Brooke’s attention turned immediately, warmth settling in his stomach at the smile that spread on Brooke’s face. “I bought shots!”</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>@Bhytes1 is live</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hello.” Brooke smiles. He’s sitting in a small dressing room, Lana Del Rey playing quietly. He’s wearing a wigcap, his eyebrows gone, a blue base of eyeshadows on his lid. “Hi from San Diego.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Brooke picks up smoothie, taking a sip through the straw as he reads the comments, his blue eyes moving.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I hope you all enjoyed the show in Phoenix yesterday.” Brooke smiles and puts his drink down, picking up a makeup brush. “I can’t believe we’re already six stops into the tour, and back in California.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Brooke hums as he swirls the brush in his eyeshadow pallet. “We’re taking a short break in L.A. Vanjie and I was just talking about how much we miss the pets.” Brooke chuckles. “Yes, we’re those pet parents.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Brooke finishes up his eyeshadow as he answers a comment once in a while, mostly just lipsyncing along to Lana. He picks up his brows, and puts both of them on, one after the other before he turns his attention back on the chat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Am I doing my number tonight?” Brooke reads from the screen. “Umh No, sorry-” He digs through a makeup pouch, clearly searching for a lipstick. “José is doing his Vanjie solo, since I did mine yesterday, but we’ll still be performing together.” Brooke smiles, but as he reads the comments, his face changes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well if you didn’t like-” Brooke stops and bites his lip. “No that’s not- Doing a number takes a lot of effort and-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Brooke pauses, his eyes darting back and forth. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Actually-” Brooke looks over his shoulder. “I have to-” Brooke pauses. “I think I just got called for rehearsals, so-” Brooke turns to the camera, a stiff smile plastered on her face. “I have to go.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>Brooke felt like he was going to throw up. He had exited out of the live, his heart hammering away in his chest, bile rising in his throat.</p><p>He stood up, his body hot and cold at the same time.</p><p>Brooke tried to calm down, tried to focus on his breathing, but all he could feel was a deep deep deep sense of embarrassment.</p><p>He couldn’t believe that his fans hated him. Brooke knew that his number with Daniel wasn’t some giant production, that it played to the core of who he was with it’s simple but sexy choreography. </p><p>He had thought it would be enough, but he had seen comment after comment roll by on his screen, calling it lazy and boring, telling him that he could do better, that he should do better.</p><p>Brooke knew he was spiraling, his palms sticky with sweat, but he still reached out, picking up his phone.</p><p>It was a bad move, stupid move, but he opened it up, his fingers moving by themselves as he searched for the Drag Race subreddit. He had expected to need to search his name, but there, right there, on the front page, was a picture of him from Albuquerque standing on stage, hundreds of comments left on the thread.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to BLhates for all of your help and support &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vanjie was putting on his eyebrow, singing along to the music playing from his phone, the luxury of his own dressing room meaning that he was making all the noise his heart desired, the door to the hall open in case any of his sisters wanted to come and tell him to shut up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie was in a good mood, his body tingling from the shots he had shared with Monet, the sound of Rihanna's voice really putting him in his fantasy as he turned himself into a real woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie heard a noise at the door, and he turned to look, Brooke poking his head in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey stud!” Vanjie smiled, still more than happy to see Brooke. He looked sort of strange, his eyebrows in place, but his eyes were bare, the bottom half of his face completely rid of makeup. Normally, Brooke would come over and give him a kiss, send him a smile or give him a look, but when none of that happened, Vanjie suddenly felt self conscious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything cool? You think my music too lou-” Vanjie was cut off as Brooke stepped inside the room, the tell tale click of a door getting locked following right behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Vanjie’s eyes widened. He swallowed as Brooke walked over, his boyfriend hooking his foot in the legs of his chair, forcing it and Vanjie to turn so he was facing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke reached out, his big hand grabbing Vanjie’s hair, his fingers digging into the black strands. He pulled, Vanjie’s head falling back, and Brooke crashed their mouths together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was beyond sexy, Vanjie’s lips forced apart, Brooke taking with no regards, his man a tightly coiled spring of flaming hot dominance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh-” Vanjie groaned, a moan following, tears collecting in his eyes as Brooke pulled his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie reached up, grabbing uselessly at the fabric of Brooke’s t-shirt, his fingers numb and clumsy with how overwhelmed he felt, all of his senses filled with his man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie knew his makeup had to be ruined, his foundation a right fucking mess, but it didn’t matter as he strained to kiss Brooke, the other like a wave he couldn’t wait to drown in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck-” Vanjie broke them apart, gasping for air but Brooke tried to kiss him again, his back bent to reach. “Brock, what’s-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke didn’t reply, instead, he dropped down, his hands hooking themselves on Vanjie’s knees, pulling until he dumped down from his chair, their chests flush against his other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stud-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke pushed him backwards, Vanjie falling down, his man’s weight entirely on top of him. The floor was icy cold, but he could barely feel it with how hot he was, how hot everything was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck-” Vanjie moaned, Brooke’s hard dick pushing against his hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel it completely, sweat fabric clinging to him, an answering hardness in his own pants. Brooke grabbed his peck, his thumb pressing down on a hard nipple as he dug his fingers in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” Vanjie arched up, his hips rising from the floor, Brooke’s dick pressed against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been way too long since he had been touched like this, the sweet pecks, close cuddles and loving brushes so different from the heavy desire humming between them, the desire so real he could almost taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke fucked down, rutting against him, and Vanjie groaned, his mouth falling open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please-” Vanjie tried to push up, tried to get off against his boyfriend's stomach, against something, anything, his breath coming in desperate little gasps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, fuck, please-” He was pleading for mercy, but Brooke showed him none, his lips on Vanjie’s neck, teeth scraping on his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie shoved his hand in between their bodies, his acrylics almost catching on their clothes, but he managed to get in thumb in the waistband of Brooke’s sweats, pulling down, his boyfriend’s hard leaking dick springing free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie managed to shove his own pants down too, his fingers desperately grabbing for their dicks, his hand finally closing around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” Brooke moaned, a perfect broken sound leaving him, and Vanjie came all over them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Urgh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke turned his head. He felt better, he was, but it was still there, still lingering, the discomfort all over his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were lying on the floor of Vanjie’s dressing room, his boyfriend's head on his shoulder, Vanjie’s arm slung over his stomach, but it seemed like he had managed to put his elbow directly in the seed that was clinging to Brooke’s skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ew-” Vanjie whined, and Brooke reached on top of the makeup table, his hand searching for a few seconds until he felt a familiare plastic packaging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.” Brooke handed Vanjie a packet of makeup wipes, his boyfriend grabbing  one and sitting up, wiping his elbow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bitch-” Vanjie groaned, running the wipe over his stomach as well, and if Brooke had been in a different mood he would have laughed at how absurd and frankly hilarious the whole situation was. “You got the time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke shook his head, and Vanjie groaned again. He</span>
  <span> rolled his eyes, reaching on top of the table again, feeling for Vanjie’s phone until he found it, handing it to Vanjie who’s eyes widened as he saw the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” Vanjie sighed, “I’ma be crusty as fuck for the meet and greet.” He threw the wipe in the trash can, looking at Brooke with an eyebrow raised. “You couldn’t have waited for a room with a shower to go all mega stud?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke swallowed, his words feeling caught in his throat, but Vanjie laid back down, cuddling into his side again, a kiss pressed to his neck as Vanjie mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t believe my makeups all fucked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry…” Brooke could feel the panic start in his chest again, the faintest hum growing louder and louder. “I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was cut off by a cold sensation, his eyes shooting downwards only to see that Vanjie had grabbed another wipe, his boyfriend drying him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ain’t no need to thank me-” Vanjie smirked, pressing a kiss to his neck, “but I hope you gonna cover my ass when I’m hella late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Anybody seen Vanjie?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Asia is wearing a leopard leotard with neon shorts, a crimped brown wig, half of it put up in a high ponytail on her head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The walls are red velvet, a gold and black bar in the background, small round tables set up in a line.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Heidi holds her hands up. “I haven’t seen her.” Heidi is wearing a candy colored short wig, a dress in sparkling silver and pop pink.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Brooke Lynn!” Asia turns to Brooke, and the camera follows. Brooke is leaning against one of the small silver tables, a can of soda in her hand, her phone in the other. Her wig is a blonde updo, her outfit a red short cocktail dress.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Brooke Lynn!” Asia calls again, and Brooke turns her head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What happened to your boyfriend? She died?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Something came up.” Brooke shrugs her blue eyes not really meeting the camera.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh honey,” Jaida smirks, her dark skin amazing against the gold of her long gown, “I think you meant that someone-” Jaida shoots a pointed look at Brooke’s crotch, “was up,” Jaida wiggles her brow. “You two weren’t exactly quiet.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So much for no dicks on the bus.” Detox drawls in a sky blue cloud of a wig, the queen taking a sip of her drink.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone laughs, except Brooke who’s standing on the edge of the picture, her mouth a thin red line.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright!” Vanjie slammed the car door, “Hit it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke barely smiled, but he still turned the car signal on, pulling out of the parking lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were driving from San Diego to L.A, and while it felt a bit excessive to go on a two hour drive after a show, it had felt like the exact right decision, the money and time absolutely worth it for an extra night in their own bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie finished his phone out of his pocket, their bags thrown on the back seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got opinions on music?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie looked over at his man, but Brooke just shook his head, his eyes focused on the dark road ahead. Vanjie pulled a playlist up, making them one of his favorite activities to do with Alexis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music started playing, and Vanjie leaned back in his seat. He was wrapped up in one of Brooke’s hoodies, the fabric swallowing him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie was sore but happy after a night on stage. His knee was aching, two numbers in one night a whole lot, but it was worth it, performing with Brooke still filling him with giddy excitement and fluttery nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So-” Vanjie looked over at Brooke, “you excited to see the boys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie knew that Brooke missed their pets, that it was hard for him to be away from Henry, Riley, Apollo and Thackery after he had gotten used to actually being home with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t the level of enthusiasm Vanjie had expected, Brooke normally always more than ready to talk about their pets. He didn’t notice Brooke’s fingers tightening on the wheel, how he breathed that little bit deeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna see the video Silky sent?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silky was taking care of their place, he and Jason alternating who’s turn it was to come take Riley for a walk, Silky’s grandma and aunt coming to stay once they left L.A behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apollo’s real stinking cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie raised a brow. Brooke had answered him, but he wasn’t looking, in fact, it seemed like he was barely paying attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Hey-” Vanjie sat up. “That a yes or a no?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brock, you even listening?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the sound of his name, Brooke finally turned his head, his blue eyes widening slightly when he caught sight of Vanjie’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...” Brooke turned his attention back to the road, “Sorry Papi, I wasn’t listening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah no shit Sherlock.” Vanjie crossed his arms, huffing as he fell back in the seat. “You wanna see Apollo or not?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Later, okay? Show me later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of paws was exactly what Brooke needed. He had barely opened the door before Riley came running, the dog woofing excitedly as he jumped up Vanjie’s leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ssh, Rilster, boo you gotta be quiet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke dumped his bag, scooping Riley up and holding him close, the dog’s heavy breathing loud in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been close to torture to drive home, Brooke’s stomach tight the entire time. He hadn’t meant to look, had known he shouldn’t look, but it had been so easy, too easy, to go online and see the fans singing Vanjie’s praise, everyone gushing about the choreography and losing their minds at his dedication while he had waited to perform the closing number.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke wasn’t jealous of Vanjie, but it was hard not to feel inadequate, hard not to feel utterly useless, when he knew what the fans were saying about him online.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Mami-” Vanjie’s head poked out from the kitchen door, a smile on his face. “You wanna shower before bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Under other circumstances, under literally any other circumstances, Brooke would have said yes, their ocean blue bathroom and the double showerheads one of his happy places, but right now, he just wanted to curl up in bed with a cat in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanjie couldn’t sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had tossed and turned, switched his pillows and his blanket, opened the window, closed the window, even gone for a glass of water, but no matter what he tried, sleep refused to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke was curled up next to him, Thackeray and Henry sleeping near his head, his boyfriend’s broad back all Vanjie could see when he turned on his side, Brooke’s legs drawn up to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He usually never slept like that, his man normally falling asleep on his back with Vanjie on top of him or on his side holding him to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Brooke’s body was bothering him too, throwing Vanjie around every night probably not an easy task, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t wishing that they were all snuggled up. Vanjie inched closer, his forehead resting against Brooke’s shoulder blade, his eyes finally falling shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Brooke watched Vanjie pull on Riley’s leash, the dog doing his best to climb the stairs to their apartment. “Calm down lil man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke and Vanjie had gone for breakfast together at their favorite cafe, the barista recognising them and saying hi the moment they stepped inside, not because they were Brooke Lynn Hytes and Vanesssa Vanjie Mateo, but because they were some of her best returning customers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that’s it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke’s head snapped up. He had been in the process of taking his shoes off, his attention completely focused on undoing his shoe-lace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What crawled up your ass and died?” Vanjie was visibly upset, his nostrils flaring with anger and Brooke felt his stomach clech, his heart already speeding up. “I said your name two fucking times and you didn’t even notice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papi, I-” Brooke took a step forward, reaching out, but Vanjie pushed his arm away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t Papi me.” Brooke would have been hurt, but he could see the suffering in his boyfriends brown eyes, could see how much he had fucked up. “You been weird since yesterday. You acting like I got cooties?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke wanted to tell Vanjie what he was feeling, wanted to share how his panic attack had put him on edge, how it had titled him, but it was too embarrassing, too shameful to share.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you think I did some shit wrong-” Vanjie looked up at him, tears in the corner of his eyes. “Tell me. Please.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Brooke wasn’t proud of it, but he hadn’t realised how much of an asshole he had been until he had seen Vanjie’s tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realising he was an ass, and actually knowing what to do were however two very different things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hated seeing Vanjie crying, hated being responsible for those emotions, so Brooke had done the only thing he could think of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had hugged Vanjie tight, whispering that he loved him over and over again into his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Brooke took a deep breath, his hand touching Vanjie’s knee, his boyfriend's legs on his lap, his back resting against the armrest of the couch. They had relocated to the living room, and Brooke could feel that Vanjie was still mad, the man most of all looking like a tiger ready to pounce, but he had been given a chance to explain, or at least attempt it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So-” Brooke really really did not want to say what he was about to, but he knew he had to. “I… MightHaveGoneOnReddit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke said it as fast as he could, hoping that Vanjie wouldn’t understand him, that he could somehow get himself out of the hole he had dug, but all hopes of that were crushed as Vanjie punched him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow!” Brooke exclaimed, touching his upper arm. It didn’t actually hurt, the ‘ow’ more reflex than anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kidding me? That why you acting like something crawled up your ass and died? Seriously?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to say it like that…” Brooke bit his lip. Vanjie’s tone was upset, but he didn’t seem mad, which he guessed was more than he deserved. “I told you it was embarrassing.” Brooke knew his cheeks had to be pink, and he could practically feel the heat in his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mami-” Vanjie looked at him, brown eyes completely focused. “This ain’t embarrassing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I seen you do plenty a shit you SHOULD be embarrassed about. But baby this don’t even make the top 10.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke snorted. Vanjie always managed to surprise him, his embarrassment actually disappearing for a minute as he remembered the last time Vanjie had walked in on him shaving his balls, a foot on the bathroom counter with a trimmer in hand never a charming position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This right here, this is just fucking stupid. We at the stupid Olympics.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Urgh.” Brooke groaned, pulling his shirt up and over his face as he fell back on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be hiding in that shirt, baby, you know I’m right. Fucking Reddit? Seriously?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke didn’t reply, but Vanjie clearly didn’t need him to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why was you even on there? What were you looking for? You know your brain goes all coocookachu!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t we-” Brooke pulled his shirt down, uncovering his face, talking with his mouth full of t-shirt cotton not really a possibility, “can’t we just repress this? Forget I ever did anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie raised a brow, and Brooke knew he had already lost that battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved Vanjie, but sometimes, just sometimes, he wished he was more Canandian, that suppressing emotions and just ignoring things was more of an option in their relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or we could-” Brooke lowered his voice, his hand gliding up, up up on Vanjie’s sweapant covered leg, “go straight to makeup sex?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bitch please,” Vanjie closed his legs, trapping Brooke’s hand between his thighs. “I ain’t falling for that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke tried to twist his wrist, but Vanjie had him locked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you wanted that to work-” Vanjie titled his head, “you shouldn’t have stress banged me yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke snorted, a short laugh escaping from his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t believe I didn’t notice we was stress banging-” Vanjie opened his legs slightly, allowing Brooke to escape, and while he’d never normally mind being caught in the sweet heat, he chose retreat, pulling his hand back. “You too good. When you in the mood the dick is too powerful, you know I can’t function.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh?” Brooke couldn’t help an involuntary smirk, Vanjie’s praise like sinking into a warm bath.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we was just fucking cause a bitch took your towel or some shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Brooke raised a brow. He knew he had a tendency to fuck Vanjie when he was upset, had a habit of using sex to deal with his emotions when he was mad, but the accusation still felt unfair. “I’m not that dramatic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say that again when you ain’t finishing a 24 hour panic attack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Brooke felt the sour taste of regret once again, the jab more than well deserved. “Sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke didn’t like to think of how he had hurt Vanjie, didn’t like to focus on his mistakes, but he knew this one wasn’t over yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to not tell you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boo you ain’t even started telling.” Vanjie scooted closer, and Brooke let him, his arm going around Vanjie’s back so he could support him. “Why you going Reddit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t going on Reddit, I didn’t mean to, it-” Brooke groaned. Everything sounded wrong, his reasoning so extremely petty and stupid now that he had to actually explain. “There was a comment on Instagram.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” Vanjie looked up at him, and Brooke felt a rush of gratitude, Vanjie so clearly doing his best to let Brooke share his story himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It said-” Brooke took a deep breath through his nose. “The fans, they said, they think I’m lazy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because of my solo number, they said, since it isn’t-“ Brooke swallowed, “since it isn’t as impressive-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck no. They don’t know what they talking about, you? Being lazy? Have those fools even met you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to say that.” Brooke sighed, the conversation not helping his feeling of inadequacy, “You’re my boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” Vanjie wrinkled his nose, pure contempt radiating off of him, “cause I walk around saying shit I don’t mean all the time. Baby I love you but you know I’m like that lil ho in Moulin Rouge, I only speak the truth. They got their heads up their asses. Calling you lazy? Who they think they are? Fuck, I can’t believe-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke couldn’t help but smile, the outrage in Vanjie’s voice actually making him feel better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t meant to say it, the words probably surprised him as much as they surprised Vanjie, his boyfriend's eyes widening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ain’t getting out of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say you love me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too I guess.” Vanjie smiled, and Brooke pulled him in for a kiss, settling him on his lap. They kissed for a while, slowly breaking apart, and while Brooke didn’t like saying it, he had to admit it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you’re right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bitch-” Vanjie snorted, his arms around Brooke’s neck. “I ain’t just right, I’m correct.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke giggled, the last of his worries finally disappearing, a sense of euphoria washing over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew it had been his reality in the moment, knew it had been the only thing he could do, but he couldn’t believe that his brain had been able to talk him into the belief that he couldn’t talk to his boyfriend, that Vanjie wouldn’t understand him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone needa go smack those hos. They gotta learn. They can’t be calling you lazy. Somebody needa school their dumb asses.” ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke wanted to pull Vanjie down on the couch, wanted to spend the morning slowly grinding and kissing, maybe even fucking, but it seemed like Vanjie had somehow adopted all of Brooke’s emotions, the other man practically vibrating with annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those punk ass bitches deserve a whopping.” Vanjie reached into his pocket, grabbing his phone, and Brooke sat up, hands on his boyfriend's thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papi-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby you just relax” Vanjie pushed Brooke back down with a surprising amount of force, easily holding him in place as he unlocked his phone. “I’ma tear them a new one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how are you-” Brooke lost his train of thoughts, as he realised that Vanjie was on Youtube, a very familiar face on his screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How in the-” Brooke leaned forward, his live from yesterday playing right in front of his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you find that?” Brooke was sure he hadn’t saved it, but someone had somehow still managed to put it up on Youtube.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ain’t the only one who got fans with dickdecation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dedication.” Brooke could see that Vanjie was reading, his eyes flicking back and forth across the screen. “Not dickdication.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said, what I said.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>@VanessaVanjie</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vanjie is lying on a dove grey couch in a matching grey hoodie. His head is resting on an arm, tattoos that are very clearly Brooke’s standing out on a hand. Vanjie is biting his lip as he smiles once in a while, watching the number go up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It reaches 500, and Vanjie starts speaking.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So you probably wondering why I’m on live when I’m home with my man.” Vanjie gives a brief nod to the side, gesturing towards Brooke who’s out of frame. “Well listen up bitches. We got a public service announcement.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We?” Brooke mumbles, a surprised note in his voice. He doesn’t come into view, but his fingers curl in the fabric on Vanjie’s shoulder.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Y’all hoes is fucking crazy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Brooke snorts, but Vanjie doesn’t react at all, his brown eyes locked on the camera.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I ain’t joking. I got my boo here-” Vanjie points, a baby pink acrylic on his thumb, “stressing the fuck out cause all of y‘all don’t know how to act and I ain’t taking this lying down.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vanjie’s eyes widen, and he jolts upright, momentarily thrown off guard. Brooke comes into view, his lip between his teeth. He’s not looking at Vanjie, his eyes focused straight forward, a TV remote in his hand. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not lying down.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vanjie’s face becomes serious again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We gotta talk for real, so listen the fuck up, open those lil ears. Yes we on social media, yes you entitled to free speech. Land of the free, home of the fuckshit. But all this commenting, opinions, thinking you Ru motherfucking Paul cause you caught two episodes of Drag Race?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vanjie snorts, annoyance clear in his expression.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Baby, you ain’t.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vanjie has clearly talked himself warm, his words coming in quick succession, but he doesn’t stumble, every sentence said with complete conviction.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don't nobody care what you think. Some of y’all bitches mamas didn’t raise you right. You being disrespectful and it ain’t cute. Guess what? If you one of those little assholes sending hate, you look real fucking stupid. Cuz you dead ass wrong. You think Brock’s number is simple? He lazy?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vanjie snaps his fingers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bitch, he’s fucking sicking. Okay? Everything Brooke Lynn does- you know, none of you bitches could never.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Brooke looks over, but Vanjie doesn’t notice. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You seen him dance? You seen how he on that stage doing the same choreo as the dancers? You see him doing more than them?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Papi-“ Brooke’s cheeks are growing redder by the second.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m serious.” Vanjie looks at Brooke, and Brooke nods, which causes Vanjie to smile before he focuses back on the camera.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Y’all hos is crazy. Lazy? Bitch, he don’t even know the meaning of the word. Y'all should see how hard he works making good shit for your ungrateful asses.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“José-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dumb bitches.” Vanjie huffs. “Shut the fuck up."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t-” Brooke reaches out and puts an arm around Vanjie’s waist, their eyes meeting in the camera screen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s the truth, you did your number, but you did ours too. You choreographed that entire thing-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Brooke presses a kiss against Vanjie’s temple.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Y’all think my ass came up with the shit I’m doing in my solo? Yes I gave it that Vanjie flair-” Vanjie flips an imaging wig over his shoulder, “but Chanse is the one who thought it up, and he only let me jump from the stairs after he saw Brock catch me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Brooke snorts. “You’re crazy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shut up.” Vanjie smiles and turns his head, puckering his lips for a kiss that Brooke gives him. Their lips barely touch, but the chat explodes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vanjie lingers for a second, before Brooke breaks them apart. Brooke turns to the camera, smiling, soft and embarrassed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello,” Brooke says, almost shy. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>His eyes flick over the comments, smiling to himself. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You heard him,” Brooke shrugs, smugly. “I have nothing to add.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Brooke gives him a squeeze and gets up and off the couch. Vanjie points an acrylic at the camera. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I ain’t tryna come for nobody. You know what I’m like. I got that Puerto Rican temper. But y’all needa calm down. Go outside. Read a book. Suck a dick. When you online, keep it cute, keep it polite. Bitch, it ain't that serious. It’s just drag. Now that being said-“ Vanjie taps the camera. “If any y’all hos try to come for my boo again I’ma come find your ass and smack a bitch. You know I'm a good Christian woman these days but, bitch, don't try me when it comes to my boo. Miss Vanjie gonna whoop your ass.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Vanjie smiled as he looked up at his boyfriend, their fingers intertwined. They had just stepped into the Orpheum theatre, the lobby bustling with Werq staff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It shouldn’t surprise me-” Brooke gave Vanjie’s hand a squeeze, “but it always looks exactly the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nice to hold Brooke’s hand, his thumb gently running back and forth on the back of Vanjie’s hand. They almost never did it, but Brooke had reached out in the Uber, taking his hand in his, and Vanjie almost hoped that Brooke would never let him go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well what’d you expect?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Brooke shrugged, and even though Vanjie didn’t understand it, he still got it a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It did feel strange to walk across the beige carpet, to go up the staircase that they had already climbed so many times before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last time they had been there, Brooke had given up his crown. He had walked across the stage, carrying it so Jaida could take his place, and while Vanjie knew they were both happy Brooke’s reign was over, it had to be strange to be back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie knew Brooke was probably okay, that there was no sign that he was upset, but Vanjie couldn’t help but feel bad that he had completely missed Brooke’s panic, that he hadn’t been able to recognise that his boyfriend was acting, that he was pretending to be okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise?” Vanjie was still mad that Brooke had chosen not to share his feelings with him, but Brooke was the man he had chosen to love, flaws and all, and that they were a team, for better or for worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to PoppedtheP who made this chapter what it is, and who allowed me to steal so many of their lines &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And end pose!” </p><p>Heidi threw a giant smile on his face, breathing heavily through his nose as he followed the command. Running through his choreography was exhilarating as it was exhausting, the full crew of dancers behind him, the empty venue not hindering his excitement at all.</p><p>“Good, now hold for applause-” Chancelor was cut off as a loud cheer traveled through the venue. </p><p>“Wooooh!!”</p><p>Heidi looked out, only to see Vanjie who was clapping his hands together, the dancers all laughing at the display of pure emotion that was coming from the opposite side of the room.</p><p>“That’s my sis!” Vanjie yelled from the top of the audience rows, snapping his fingers in the air. “Bitch you looked stun dot com!”</p><p>If Heidi was someone who blushed, he would have Vanjie's enthusiasm and praise so genuine he could feel it all the way on stage.</p><p>“Thank you.” Heidi yelled back, smiling brightly, doing a cute little pose before they broke up their formation, the dancers all scattering to get their towels and water bottles now that they had the chance. </p><p>“Boys, can you get up here please?” Chancelor called.</p><p>“Sure thang!”</p><p>Heidi watched as Vanjie walked to the stage, Brooke following, a delighted expression on the blonde's face, their hands clasped together.</p><p>They were just so effortlessly cool, everything about them ridiculously glamorous.</p><p>It was weird, because on one hand, Heidi knew he was Brooke and Vanjie’s friend, knew that they enjoyed hanging out with him, and that Vanjie in particular loved him, but on the other, he always felt overwhelmed when he saw them together.</p><p>Vanjie looked like he had walked right off of a movie set, his hair perfectly styled in a fingerwave, his face always perfect no matter if he was in drag or not. Heidi didn’t know a lot about designers, at least not yet, but he was sure the backpack that Vanjie had slung over his shoulder was Gucci. </p><p>The real treat however, was Brooke. </p><p>Heidi knew Brooke didn’t generally dress himself, the cream sweater and black pants he was wearing nothing like the outfits he had seen him in when he had visited.</p><p>It was impossible not to be drawn into the power couple fantasy, the two of them stupidly attractive.</p><p>“Do you need-” Heidi looked down at Vanjie who was standing at the edge of the stage.</p><p>“Nah I got it.” Vanjie smiled, putting his hands down as he hoisted himself up and onto the stage, his sneakers a sparkling white. “You gotta teach me how to twist those hips.”</p><p>“You mean this lil old move?” Heidi grinned, showing off the move he knew Vanjie was referring to.</p><p>“A sight to behold.” Brooke smiled, pulling himself up too. “You were great.”</p><p>“You know me,” Heidi could feel his face hurting as he smiled, Brooke and Vanjie’s praise almost too much even though he would happily bask in it all day. “Show the people a holla for a dolla and all that.”</p><p>“You deserve way more than a dollar.” Vanjie grinned, hooking his elbow with Heidi’s. “Let’s get out of here-”</p><p>“Don’t even think about it!” </p><p>They all turned to look at Chancelor. “We still need to run both you and Brooke Lynn.”</p><p>“But I-”</p><p>“No buts, you’re staying put. Brooke Lynn, you’re up first.”</p><p>Vanjie groaned and Heidi chuckled. “I’ll wait with you.”</p><p>“Really?” Vanjie smiled, and took a seat, but it didn’t take more than a few seconds before Heidi realised that Vanjie wouldn’t need the distraction at all.</p><p>Brooke had walked out on the middle of the stage, apparently not even realising he was wearing a sweater until he had stepped on his cue, the man looking down at himself before he grabbed the hem. </p><p>“Mmmh.” Vanjie hummed, a smirk on his face, and Heidi had to hide a grin.</p><p>Vanjie watched his boyfriend pull his sweater off, muscular arms and even a toned stomach on display as Brooke revealed he was wearing a tank top underneath.</p><p>“Papi-” Vanjie’s head snapped to attention, Brooke holding the sweater out in one hand. “Can you?” He made a motion, like he was going to throw it.</p><p>“Don’t even think about-” </p><p>But it was too late.</p><p>“Catch!”</p><p>Brooke threw the sweater, Vanjie grabbing it, a loud cry coming from him.</p><p>“Hoe! This is real cashmere! Don’t you go throwing Ralph Lauren around!”</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The backstage area is a single open space, the sounds of queens getting ready catching in the microphone as chatter in the background.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The camera moves around, catching open suitcases and costume bits and pieces spread out. Brooke is sitting on a chair at a makeup station, her chest bare, a blonde shoulder length wig on her head, her makeup done except for her lips.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Uh!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Brooke has a giant Iphone in her hand, scrolling through something, but at Vanjie’s outburst,she stops. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What?” Brooke looks up, tilting her head so she can see Vanjie who’s hanging on her shoulder, her arms around Brooke’s neck, a makeup brush in her hand. Her head is taped up, a wig cap on, but her makeup is fully finished in shades of plum. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What you think-” Vanjie reached over Brooke’s shoulder, hitting the screen with a nail. ‘bout this one?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Brooke looks down at the screen, a surprised snort coming from her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No, no, I’m not watching that one-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t knock it till you tried it!” Vanjie grumbles, cuddling even closer to Brooke, the back of the chair digging into her hips as she has to stand on her toes to reach, a pair of black pantines on top of her padding. “It could be good.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What are you two doing?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They both turn, neither of them apparently noticing the camera until that very moment. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh,” Vanjie’s eyes widens before her face transforms into a grin. “Hi Jasper-”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We’re arguing-” Brooke smiles, reaching up to tug on Vanjie’s ear, which costs her a slap on the back of her hand.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ow-” Brooke pulls back, but she’s smiling brightly.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t you be giving the people at home no ideas hot stuff.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Brooke laughs, smiling as Vanjie turns her attention on the camera, the two of them still fully intertwined. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We pre-brickering-“ Vanjie rolls her eyes as she points the phone that’s still in Brooke’s hand, the scrolling back.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “If we pick the movie now, we don’t needa spend that netflix hour arguing.” Vanjie smirks, looking like someone who has truly figured life out as she taps her temple with her makeup brush. “My boo’s real opinionated-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What about this one?” Brooke tilts the screen, and Vanjie is completely distracted from the camera, her blue eyes flying over the screen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nu uh!” Vanjie huffs. “Keep your foreign film bullshit for planes.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s not foreign, it’s-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “If I needa read a subtitle, you can get that shit out of here.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ah-” Brooke nods, a smile on her lips “Of course.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Does this mean-” Both Brooke and Vanjie look up, both of them clearly forgetting the fact that they’re being filmed. “That you two are not going out tonight?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Jasp,” Vanjie stands up straight, releasing her hold around Brooke’s neck until her hands are just resting on her shoulders, pink nails gently touching the skin. “You know me, I’m always down for a party.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Brooke chuckles. “An understatement.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Bitch-” Vanjie focuses on Brooke for a second before turning back to the camera. “We in LA, so while I love that party, tonight, I can sit my tush down on my own couch, snuggle my own pets, kiss my own man, and sleep in my own expensive ass bed ‘stead of those lil bunks.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Vanjie smiles.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “The beat in the club might be good, but it can’t compete with none of that.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone, we’re leaving. Monet! I’m looking at you!”</p><p>“I’m almost done!”</p><p>“Almost isn’t done Monet, now come on or you’ll miss the meet and greet!”</p><p>Brooke hid a smile behind her cup of vodka, her and Asia leaning against the drinks table production had set up in the corner. </p><p>Normally, Brooke would have been one of the first people to go to whatever space Voss had sent up for the meet and greet, but today she had hung back, getting ready with all of her sisters all together in one big room way too entertaining and fun to skip out on.</p><p>It had been years since Brooke had filmed season 11 of Drag Race, and while she had been on backstage sets like this, preparing for a big show with sisters, it wasn’t the same.</p><p>RuPaul loved and adored Vanjie, so even though Brooke was the winner of her season, Vanjie was the one who kept being invited over and over again, Ru using any excuse to spend time with Vanjie and getting him on camera. </p><p>Vanjie had done the s12 interviews, running around like a fool backstage, and while Brooke had tagged along for All Stars - his boyfriend insisting he was there, being an add on for All Stars or even a judge on Canada's Drag Race, just didn’t provide the same level of excitement, nerves and giddiness.</p><p>“Wait!” Vanjie stopped dead in her tracks, Naomi actually bumping into her on their way to the elevator. “Wait wait wait wait-”</p><p>“What?” Kim looked genuinely concerned, an expression Brooke wasn’t used to seeing on her sisters face.</p><p>“I forgot my drink!”</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, we looking for a green Nissan Rouge, whatever the fuck that means.”</p><p>Vanjie looked up from his phone, the LA sky pitch black. They had finished the night's show, their drag all packed up and ready to go in the bus, but while their sisters were going out, Brooke and Vanjie were heading home, and he couldn’t wait.</p><p>“You did good tonight.” Brooke was standing at his side, Vanjie’s backpack slung over his shoulder, and while it shouldn’t feel so good, Vanjie loved it when Brooke carried his stuff, the feeling of being dainty and well taken care of one he loved to wallow in.</p><p>“With the fans or on stage?” </p><p>It had taken forever to get past the fans who had hung out by the stage door, Brooke eventually pulling Vanjie away and waving goodbye. </p><p>“Both?” Brooke smiled, leaning against a street light.</p><p>Vanjie knew he was playing with him, knew Brooke was enjoying how his praise affected him instantly, but it was impossible to resist the siren call of Brooke Lynn Hytes telling him he was great.</p><p>“Mmh?” Vanjie smirked, taking a step and putting his arms around Brooke, his waist stupidly defined. “Say it again.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Brooke hummed, looking down, a teasing smile on his lips even though he allowed Vanjie near. “No.”</p><p>He could have gotten outraged, could have kicked up a fuss, but it was nice to play into the flirt between them, nice to let their attraction simmer. </p><p>“Say it.” Vanjie tightened his grip, his fingers curled up in the cashmere of Brooke’s sweater.</p><p>“Insisting, are we?”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>It would be so easy to flip it, to kiss Brooke’s throat or grind against him, time off the bus normally translating directly to marathon fucking, but after the mornings talk, after how Brooke had been feeling, Vanjie just wanted to go home, make some popcorn, and watch a movie.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ding dong</b>
</p><p>Brooke looked up, the sound of their doorbell going off a surprise.</p><p>“José?” Brooke called into the apartment. He was sitting in the breakfast nook in the kitchen, the table stacked with packages from their PO box, Thackery lazily lounging on one of the bigger cardboard boxes. </p><p>They had only been on the road for a week, but it had been filled to the brim, getting it all home while keeping track of Riley an absolute juggle.</p><p>“Can you get the door?”</p><p>Brooke pushed a but of damp blonde hair out of his face, the only thing he was wearing a pair of low slung sweats. He had come home, expecting Vanjie to still be sleeping, but instead, he had walked in on a boyfriend who had a vibrator stuffed deep in his ass, the sight so hot Brooke had been worried if he’d pass out.</p><p>“On it!”</p><p>Brooke could hear the pad of footsteps, and he smiled, hoping that Vanjie had worn more than a towel. They had showered together, yet another round of sex happening under the warm water, Vanjie coming on Brooke’s fingers, shaking as he spurted on the tiles. </p><p>
  <b>Ding dong</b>
</p><p>“Riley, calm down- Jesus, why can’t you be more like your brothers?”</p><p>Brooke snickered, Vanjie without a doubt trying to hold Riley back with his foot so he wouldn’t jump on whoever was at their door. Brooke hoped that it was their dry cleaning, the fee he had paid for express astronomical, but Vanjie truly cared about his costumes being clean, and it was one of the habits Brooke didn’t mind too much that he had picked up from his boyfriend.</p><p>“Hey- What the-“</p><p>Brooke paused, a box of half opened cosmetics on the table. </p><p>“What’re you doing here?” Vanjie’s voice was filled with confusion, and he reacted instantly</p><p>“José?” Brooke got up, an offended meow sounding from Henry who had been lying on his lap.</p><p>Brooke stuck his head into the hallway, only to be met with the sight of a camera.</p><p>“Hi Brooke Lynn.” Jasper was standing behind it, his hand raised in greeting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Here.” Vanjie handed Brooke an army green t-shirt, his boyfriend giving him a quick kiss before he pulled it over his head, his blonde hair a curly cloud around his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jasper” Brooke looked over his shoulder. “Remind me again, milk, sugar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Black’s fine.” Jasper smiled, scratching Thackery under his chin, the cat still a big kitten when new people came over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh.” Vanjie took Jasper’s cup from the counter, taking the four steps over to their little kitchen nook before handing it over, sitting down next to the documentarist, the camera lying on the table, turned off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie didn’t mind being filmed, Jasper often laughing himself silly with how much Vanjie adored it, but he had taken one look at the two of them, had noticed how little they were both wearing, and he had put down the camera immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where can I-“ Jasper looked down at the table, and Vanjie noticed for the first time that it was covered in packages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just put it wherever-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is all of this?” Jasper looked over at Brooke, the man waiting for his own cup to be brewed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mainly merch. There’s some PR too-“ Vanjie perked up at the sound of PR. He loved it when they got new makeup to try, Brooke getting packages more often than he did even though Vanjie had more followers because he was better at promoting,  but what was Brooke’s was his, and Vanjie had no problems stealing from his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just got the samples,” Brooke pointed on a large envelope, “for our new Branjie shirts-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Vanjie jumped, causing Jasper to curse and almost spill his coffee. “Bitch you ain’t shown them to me-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie loved their t-shirt, designing them, deciding what to put on them and even selling them one of his favorite traditions with his boyfriend, some of their fans treating the two annual shirts like collectables. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well someone-“ Brooke looked over at Jasper, a smile on his face. “Interrupted before I finished the mail.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Jasper smiled, not looking sorry at all. The coffee machine beeped, and Brooke took his cup, walking over and sitting down on the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Vanjie could see business Brokke switch on, his boyfriend squaring his shoulder. “Let me get this straight-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please-“ Vanjie snorted. “Ain’t ever been nothing straight ‘bout you babe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie thought he had been fairly funny, but Brooke simply rolled his eyes, catching his foot under the table and holding it tight between his own, the hold a clear warning to behave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fans want to see our apartment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah. Vanjie had almost forgotten that Jasper was there to film, his brain especially popcorny today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He adored the hotel and home breaks while on tour, but it was hard to switch back and forth between José and Vanjie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were practically identical, essentially the same, but now, after more than 3 years with Brooke, Vanjie had started to appreciate their private time more than he ever had before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s correct” Jasper nodded, taking a sip of his coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But they’ve already seen it?” Brooke bit his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was true that the fans had seen their place, Vanjie even filming an actual apartment tour with Architectural Digest, the request sounding like a joke when Steve had mentioned it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t care.” Jasper smiled, actually looking a little apologetic. “Your private life is one of the most requested things from the fans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm-“ Vanjie could see the shadow on Brooke’s face, his eyes narrowing in the way they only ever did when he was annoyed about Branjie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie moved his foot, bumping against Brooke. He was just about to open his mouth, ready to say something, anything, to get the expression off of his boyfriend's face, when Jasper continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll film whatever you’re comfortable with. Nothing more, nothing less.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke took a sip of his coffee, clearly buying himself time, his fingers drumming on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was very clearly annoyed, but it was in that subtle way that he had perfected, the emotion only there on his face if you really truly knew him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annoyed about Branjie was Vanjie’s least favorite look of Brooke’s, his stomach clenching tight. It had been so long since he had last seen it, a part of him hoping and dreaming that he had witnessed it for the last time when Brooke had suggested they performed together on Werq.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know-“ Vanjie turned to Jasper. “It’s real weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s weird?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Vanjie put his elbow on the table, resting his head on his hand. “When you on tour, being home, it’s like-“ Vanjie had no idea where he was going, his mouth running on it’s own, “Uh bitch I can’t wait to go to the post office-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke snorted, a choked laugh coming from him, and Vanjie smiled, the sound everything he wanted to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all, I’ma do laundry, bake some bread, run ‘round the grocery store-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never want to go to the grocery store.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hoe-“ Vanjie shot Brooke a look. “I gotta make sure your ass don’t get soy milk when we an almond family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” Brooke smiled, his boyfriend finally catching on to what he was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Point is,” Vanjie turned back to Jasper, “it’s like, it’s different shit you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess?” Jasper very clearly didn’t know, but he was looking at Vanjie like he was truly trying to understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know us, we don’t mind going on the record when we at the venue-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke snorted, and Vanjie pulled free, refusing to give in to the temptation of kicking Brooke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It cool that you film us kissing and stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’d be hard not to.” Jasper smiled, and Vanjie felt himself soften. He knew he was all over Brooke all the time, his Instagram mentions, tagged photos on Twitter and even Facebook filled with gifs, videos and pictures of him and Brooke together. Vanjie still had no idea why the fans did it or how they made them, but he had an entire folder on his phone that was dedicated to Branjie gifs, Silky always sending him the puke emoji when he used them in their chats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right now, we at home, we incocknito.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke snorted, his boyfriend almost spitting coffee out his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bitch-” Vanjie kicked out, but Brooke caught his foot, pulling it into his lap, the other man still laughing, a big smile on Jasper’s face too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie had no idea what he had said that was apparently so fucking funny, but it was hard to stay mad when Brooke was slowly running his thumb over his ankle, rubbing the sliver of free skin. “I’m trying to say shit right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are,” Brooke smiled, “and you’re right too. What José is saying, it’s true. Being home now, it’s different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Real different. We just a dog, two dudes and three cats living our lives, and we don’t needa be filmed, we just needa live life, drink some coffee and suck some dick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brooke Lynn!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming!” Brooke ran a hand through her hair, turning one last time to look at herself in the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brooke Lynn!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke chuckled, the rising panic clear in Asia’s voice, and she could absolutely understand it. Usually, Brooke was one of the first ones at the meet and greet, but today, she was taking her time, Detox leaving more than half an hour ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax Asia!” Brooke smacked her lips together, smiling at herself in the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was absolute mommy porn perfection, bold red lips, dark eyes, big blonde curls falling down her shoulders. She had red heels as well as a pair of black high waisted pants on, but the finishing touch was her red t-shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Under normal circumstances, Brooke was incredibly anal about keeping merch a secret, but today, she had been unable to keep herself from shoving a t-shirt into her backpack, taking it along to the venue even though she knew she shouldn’t have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke knew she was in love with Vanjie, but today, she swore she had actually felt her heart flutter as Vanjie had turned Jasper down, telling him that he wasn’t allowed to film in their home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was absolutely ridiculous, but seeing Vanjie stand up for her like that, watching him take charge and set boundaries had been embarrassingly sexy, and Brooke wanted to pay Vanjie right back, her boyfriend hopefully losing it completely the moment he saw her outfit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yo-” Vanjie blinked, a pair of dark fingers snapping right before her eyes. “See anything you like?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie pulled back, turning her head to look at Heidi, who was grinning like a cheshire cat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please-” Vanjie huffed. “You just jelly”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I don’t got a man who looks like that?” Heidi elbowed her side, “You know you could spread me on toast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie snorted, Heidi as always absolutely hilarious, the other clearly clowning for her attention, but if she was being honest, she couldn’t focus on anything but Brooke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke, who looked like absolute sex on legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie couldn’t keep her eyes away from how long Brooke’s legs was, how tall her man stood, the way her arms looked, but most of all, she couldn’t see anything but the shirt Brooke was wearing, a hand drawn picture of the two of them looking right back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vanessa-“ Vanjie felt Heidi’s breath against her ear. “You’re staring again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who you think you are? The romance police?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’d be a tagline. Heidi Afrodite, romance police.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Plastique-“</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s dark outside, the camera filming as it steps into the bus that’s bathed in an orange light.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mmh?” Plastique looks over his shoulder. He’s in a striped blue and white sweater, gold studs glinting in his ears. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where are we going?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Canada of course.” Plastique smiles, walking into the small kitchen part of the bus, beige couches and a small oak table with red vinyl chairs all the furniture there is.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Canda, the country where I am first lady!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The camera turns to focus on Vanjie’s who’s sitting on the couch in a black cap and a grey cameo shirt, Gigi right next to him in a yellow flannel, phone in hand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh my god-“ Gigi snorts, quickly covering his mouth as he almost chokes on a banana. “Vanjie you can’t just-“ Gigi coughs, tears in his eyes. “You can’t just say stuff like that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s the truth!” Vanjie grins, and Plastique smiles in the background, his hand around a bottle of water.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hold on,” Jaida comes down the stairs, a pair of sinfully short denim shorts and a black tank all he’s wearing.  “Why y’all making so much noise?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m just saying. Math checks out. If BrookeLynn’s queen, that makes me first lady.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wouldn’t you technically be consort?” Gigi smiles, an almost shy expression on his face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“First lady sounds better-“ Plastique points, the half eaten banana in his hand. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It does-“ Jaida crosses his arms, leaning against the beige wall of the bus, “but isn’t Priyanka the queen?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nu uh!” Vanjie sits up, clearly winded up and ready to go. “Pri, she rocking out being a Superstar and a bitching current reigning, but you can always only have ONE-“ Vanjie yells, which makes Plastique turn to the stairs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Brooke Lynn!” Plastique cups her mouth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Queen of the north!” Vanjie throws her arms out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?” Brooke comes down the stairs, one of his hands in the pocket of his green hoodie. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Make Vanjie calm down!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please don’t-“ Jaida smirks. “This is very entertaining.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“All I’m saying is that I’m Michelle motherfucking Obama of the bitch!” Vanjie points at the camera, “and nobody can take that away from me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Obama?” Brooke raises a brow. “Obama of what?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Canada-“ Gigi smiles, his entire face lit up in delight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah.” Brooke nods and smiles, clearly catching everything that’s going on instantly. “First lady talk?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I ain’t talking-“ Vanjie puts his hand on his hip. “I’m manifesting.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You should have seen him during filming-“ Brooke looks at the camera. “I kept telling him he couldn’t come on set.” Brooke smiles. “He’s very bad at keeping secrets.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not as bad as you acting as, I didn’t tell you shit about All Stars.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“An outlier.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did any of you ever do math?” Plastique smiles, clearly slightly concerned and entertained. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m too hot to do math-” Vanjie giggles, looking at the camera, one brow raised, a giant smile on his face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck it-” Jaida throws his hands up. “I’m going back to bed.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“José-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke shook Vanjie, his hand on his boyfriend's hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-?” Vanjie groaned, attempting to burrow deeper into his blankets, but Brooke shook him again. “What?” Vanjie grumbled, annoyance clear in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to get up.” The light wasn’t on in the bus, most of their sisters still sleeping. “Border control wants to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why-“ Vanjie rolled around. “We at the border already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh.” Brooke nodded, whispering as he ran a hand over Vanjie’s cheek and into his hair. “I didn’t want to wake you, but they’re checking everyone, matching up ID’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jon had come to wake Brooke up, he had grabbed Vanjie’s passport along with his own, thinking that it’d be no big deal if he got them both through, but it seemed like they had hit a grumpy officer, the staff bus already being turned upside down, every last suitcase opened and checked out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Vanjie barely hid a yawn, the fact that he was still grocky the only reason his voice was so low. “I’m coming-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke smirked, Vanjie saying the exact same words when he had sucked him off after the meet and greet, his boyfriend coming for the third time that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want my jacket?” Vanjie was a true Florida kid by heart, and while Brooke often found his distaste for snow and cold amusing, throwing his sleepy boyfriend into a brisk Vancouver night felt all too cruel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh-“ Vanjie nodded, rubbing his eyes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Well that-“ Everyone jumped as Asia slammed the busdoor behind him, “was a fucking bust.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Daniel looked up from his mobile game, the dancer leaning against Brooke’s side, his legs in Kamerons lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke was sitting on the couch, book in hand, Vanjie between his legs, his boyfriend’s head resting on his thigh. Heidi was sitting on the other side of the teeny tiny hallway, his back against a kitchen cabinet, his and Vanjie’s legs intertwined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t get anyone to say shit.” Asia groaned, pulling his giant green sweater over his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not-“ Brooke closed his book, his finger holding his place. “These things take time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had all sought refuge in the other bus, border control going through everyone's things, but the production had taken it in stride, Plastique braiding Morgan C’s hair while Ray had put the coffee on for everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d let them take a lot more time if they stopped digging through my suitcases.” Kameron chimed in, an annoyed tone in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Monet smirked, “What do you have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Costumes worth more than your entire wardrobe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uf!” Monet cackled, snapping his fingers. “She’s feisty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry-“ Kameron reached out, his hand touching Monet’s shoulder, but the queen just shook his head, clearly not touched at all by Kameron’s snap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was something Brooke really admired in Monet, the All Stars winner somehow never in a bad mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen,” Asia sighed, “we’ve been stuck here for 3 fucking hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Brooke was honest, he did wish that he was lying in his bunk, tucked in and asleep instead of being crammed together, but his sisters were being unnecessarily dramatic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asia-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They keep saying someone has something with their papers, but they refuse to say who.” Asia dumped down on a stair step, Ray letting a cup of coffee travel from hand to hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi was seated on top of the stairs, not listening as his headphones were in, a smile on his face and if Brooke had to make a guess, he was facetiming Crystal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean,” Naomi handed Asia the cup. “I did mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure we all did them correctly.” Brooke sighed, the debate absolutely ridiculous. All of his sisters were traveling queens, so he had no reason to think that it was any of them who had messed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s easy for you to say Miss Canada-” Detox smiled, “some of us have been in jail.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel snorted, and Brooke did too, his hand in Vanjie’s hair, Jasper’s camera in the other bus which was the only reason why he dared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least we all together,” Vanjie looked up, and Brooke could see how Asia calmed down, his boyfriend almost stupidly charming when he wanted to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god-” Kameron huffed, rolling his eyes, a smile on his lips. “You’re the only one who’d think like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ma libra,” Vanjie shrugged as Heidi leaned in, the two of them whispering together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like that means anything.” Plastique smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I actually think it means a lot-” Gigi added from the top of the stairs, one of his earbuds out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone!” They all turned at once, their attention on Heidi who had just stood up. “We ain’t taking this anymore!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taking what?” Detox drawled. “Are you going to fight border control?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that that!” Vanjie got up too. “We’re talking about this depressing ass mood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly-” Heidi pointed. “Vanj and I are hitting up the gas station, and when we come back, all of you better be ready for a movie night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanjie woke to the sounds of an engine, the bus pulling out of the parking lot moments lay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heidi had gotten his way, all of them watching a movie together and eating the popcorn and candy they had gotten from the gas station, most of their sisters curled up on the floor and fast asleep, blankets thrown over everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to move, but he was wrapped up in Brooke’s arms, his chin resting on his shoulder, his boyfriend’s hand resting on his hip, holding him close and Vanjie realised that he had fallen asleep in his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit still-” Brooke’s sleepy voice was filled with a grumpy growl, his boyfriend’s eyes still closed as his head was leaning against the window, the streetlight passing by outside, the darkness of night surrounding them all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie hadn’t realised he had woken Brooke up, and after making sure that everything was okay, he nuzzled back in, pressing his nose against Brooke’s neck, breathing in the scent of his man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t mean’a wake you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm-” Brooke hummed, tightening his grip on Vanjie’s hip, his thumb rubbing over Vanjie’s hip bone. “Don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat for a while, Brooke’s breath evening out, and Vanjie had almost thought he had fallen back asleep, when Brooke moved, straightening up a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ok?” Vanjie kissed Brooke’s neck, the skin warm from sleep. He was comfortable and cuddled, his new construction worker jacket spread over both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got your back acting up?” Vanjie loved being held by Brooke, falling asleep in his arms, a treat Vanjie was truly enjoying, but he hated seeing him in pain, and sitting up straight all night was basically asking for his boyfriends bones to be bent out of shape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“José, go back to sleep-” Brooke turned his head, pressing a kiss against Vanjie’s temple “or I'm spanking you into next week."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Anybody need another shot?!” Vanjie swings her pink hair over her shoulder. She’s wearing a long pink wig, a tiny bun on top of it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The camera is filming backstage, giant mirrors along the walls, makeup, wigs and costumes lying all over. Vanjie holds a shot with brown tequila, her pink nails resting on it glass.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No thanks.” Naomi smiles and walks past Vanjie She’s in a pale lilac dress, the skirt barely touching the top of her thighs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your loss.” Vanjie laughs, yelling after Naomi. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vanjie is a vision in metallic pink, her tan skin shining with gold specks of glitter.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cause we getting lit tonight!” Vanjie dunks her shot, a smile on her face. “Cheers!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The camera turns to Brooke who’s sitting in a chair. She is a vision in golden copper, blonde hair resting against her chin. She looks fierce, like a warrior goddess ready to ask you to kneel. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kameron!” The camera turns back to Vanjie, who’s holding up a bottle. “You’re free!” Vanjie shakes the bottle, and Kameron walks into screen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“See, this-” Kameron points. “This the problem.” Kameron is in red leather, a fiery orange wig on her head. “Vanjie keeps giving me shots-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“First job of the first lady!” Vanjie grins, her white teeth shining.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And I either cry or take my clothes off.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t come here acting like that is a problem!” Vanjie fills a glass for Kameron.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Heidi! You free too-“ Heidi is in royal purple, a black wig on her head, her entire costume made of rich velvet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What about Brooke-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vanjie hands Heidi a shot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cheers everybody!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vanjie yells, and Kameron, Heidi and her all do shots.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Remember not to get too lit-” Brooke looks up from her phone, a smirk on her pink lips. “Vancouver isn’t ready for all of you to go nuts.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You only saying that cause you don’t want us to tip the club.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The only type of tip I want to see is for the performers.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Damn she a queen of the north.” Heidi snorts, and waves her hand. “I don’t care about none of that-” Heidi puts her glass down, leaning against the table, “as long as Cananda has some cute boys.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They got the cutest!” Vanjie smiles, wiggling her eyebrows at Brooke which makes Brooke laugh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“All I care about,” Kameron runs her fingers through her hair, making eye contact with the camera. “Is if they provide. Life-” Kameron points at the camera. “Life is too short for bad sex”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uh!” Heidi fake gasps, touching her chest. “Kameron! Keep your clothes on!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kameron laughs, her nose wrinkling with it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bitch-” Vanjie smiles. “If you on the pull, I’ma make you a good drink. Get some pineapple juice in there for the cum.” Vanjie hurries over to the door. “Yo! Anybody! We want some juice up in here! We gotta get that cum tasting right!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait-” Heidi stands up straight. “Wait wait wait.” Heidi waves her arms. “You think pineapple gonna do that to your dick?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck yeah?” Vanjie looks like she thinks Heidi is an idiot. “Just cause you named yours don’t mean you a dick expert.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It does compared to you-” Heidi puts her hand on her hip, “If you think pineapple gonna make your come any different.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bitch,” Vanjie huffs. “You think I don’t know how to read?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s not-” Heidi drops her jaw. “I-” Heidi looks at the camera, her eyes wide. “Fuck- Brooke Lynn!” Heidi calls, the camera turning to point to Brooke who’s still sitting on her chair, one leg up, a bottle of water in hand. “Come get involved in thi-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This-” Brooke smiles, “is the exact kind of thing I’m very much not going to get involved in.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cause he knows I’m right.” Vanjie flips her hair over her shoulder, a gigantic smile on her face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because Brooke-” Brooke points at herself, “knows what’s good for her, and this conversation isn’t it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>An assistant in a black t-shirt shows up at the door, holding a carton of juice and a bottle of vodka. “Did anybody ask for-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s me!” Vanjie grabs both. She runs over, uncapping the bottles.“Kameron! Drink coming right up!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m horrified-” Kameron looks at the camera, a smile on her face. “Yet intrigued.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Brooke and Heidi snorts, but Vanjie clearly has a second wind, making drinks for all four of them. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Listen, we the education channel, we gotta teach them.” Vanjie looks at the camera, “now, for you whores at home, if you going out for the night, looking for the meat-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aaand that’s my que to leave-” Brooke smiles, standing up, but Vanjie hands her a drink, pushing her back so she’s also leaning against the makeup table next to Kameron.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You do your first few douches, shove it up in your ass, let the water come out clear, shove it up your ass, let the water come out clear. Your last one, do a few drops of listerin-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Brooke’s eyes widens, complete shock on her face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait,” Kameron’s jaw drops. “Did you say listerine bitch?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No listen, you do a few drops, of the listerine in that water, and let me tell you. When that boy, or whoever get up in there, you done got ‘em!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kameron and Heidi both looks at Brooke.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t look at me!” Brooke holds her hands up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You love it!” Vanjie points at her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t-” Brooke looks genuinely stressed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please-” Vanjie puts her hand on her hip. “If you was going to divorce me-“</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Divorce?” Kameron looks confused, but Vanjie continues talking.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“-for being embarrassing you would've done it years ago.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Heidi snorts, her eyes bright with mischiefs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re not embarrassing it’s-“ Brooke is very clearly embarrassed, but she’s also smiling.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t play dumb.” Vanjie walks over, putting her arms around Brooke, cuddling into her side, pink and blue next to each other. “You know my ass don’t naturally taste like peppermint-“</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh my god!” Brooke covers her lower face with her hand and groans. “My mom might watch this.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh shit. Right. Joan!” Vanjie looks at the camera. “Turn away! Nieces, all of y’all too! Get off the internet!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have to know-” Kameron looks genuinely intrigued. “Are you doing it for coolness, or for taste?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“For the fresh, the coolness, the taste, all of it!” Vanjie gestures broadly, “You serving up premium ass! They gonna gag!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“In high school,” Heidi smiles, “I was told that you had to put listerine on your dick if you wanted to get a blowjob.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“WHAT?!” Kameron drops her jaw. “Oh my god! I don’t know any of you anymore!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>@IlonaVerly</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi everybody!” Ilona smiles. She’s wearing a green wig, a heart painted on her cheek. “I’m here with my favorite judge-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you just saying that-” Brooke comes into view, “because I’m the only judge who’s here?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Brooke is wearing a leather jacket and a white t-shirt, blonde hair over her shoulders. Her and Ilona are obviously in a bar environment, a DJ playing behind them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re lucky you’re a first litter kitten.” Brooke smiles, “or I would need to get the claws out.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Anyway!” Ilona waves her hand. “If you want to catch me and Brooke Lynn, we still have one more show left tonight, so come by PumpJack Pub!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanjie was hungover, like, really, really hungover, his brain feeling like it was trying to turn to liquid and run out of his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was lying on a sofa, cap over his face, the sounds of his sisters all around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had done last night’s show, Brooke throwing him around on stage still as fun as it had been the very first time, the starting drum of their number still making his heart beat with excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie had made sure everyone was buzzed, doing shots with both his sisters and the crew, almost everyone coming out to enjoy the Vancouver nightlife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie loved being the host, filling the role and people's cup to ensure that everyone was having a good time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was always wild to visit Canada, everyone of course knowing that he was Miss Vanjie, but mostly, the Canadians actually knew him as Brooke’s boyfriend, and Vanjie was flying high on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vanj?” Vanjie moved his cap, to see Plastique stand there with a bread roll in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks-” Vanjie smiled, sitting up, Plastique taking a seat next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had gone from Vancouver to Montreal, Brooke out of the house to film all day, and while Vanjie knew he wasn’t really allowed to miss his boyfriend when they were literally on tour together, it had still been a little bit bittersweet when Brooke had kissed him goodbye that morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, you got the good ones this morning,” Vanjie elbows Plastiques side, making his sister laugh, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god Jasper!” Plastique groaned, covering his mouth. “Stop filming me when I’m eating!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie saw Jasper smile behind the camera, and he couldn’t help but laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone is going to think I’m fat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bitch,” Vanjie knocked his knee with Plastiques. “I don’t care what none of y’all at home think, Plastique and I, we know what’s good when you on the road. You get the bread, a can of redbull, and you’re good to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Monet snorted, and Vanjie watched him pop a grape in his mouth. Vanjie truly loved Monet, his season sister always shooting the shit with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It the dancers diet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh!” Monet huffed. “I dance!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please. We the ones out there doing the high kicks in our numbers!” Vanjie smiled. “Gotta get the carbs in!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The evidence speaks for itself-“ Monet chuckled. “And the muffin tops does too.” Monet titled his head, clearly pointing to Vanjie’s stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Vanjie looked down, and he guessed that his stomach wasn’t completely flat, but he was also sitting down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no reason to be ashamed of your relationship weight.” Plastique put a hand on Vanjie’s arm. “I think it’s cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bitch-“ Vanjie pulled away. “I’m lean fucking cuisine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha!” Monet laughed. “Delusions baby, delusions.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “That was way too close for comfort.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m honestly fine.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s not enough to be just fine Kameron, you have to be safe. We’ll move some things around, make sure nothing bad can happen with your drop.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Okay Chance, if you say so.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>Brooke stretched her arms, shaking out her fingers while she was waiting in the wing. Asia was on stage, interacting with the audience, the host like a shining beacon of joy, and Brooke enjoyed watching her, the other queen truly in her element in front of a crowd.</p><p>Brooke had spent the day in Montreal with Rita, but Chancellor had assured her that it’d be fine if she skipped rehearsals. The stage was a solid one, Théâtre Maisonneuve a place she had performed at several times, so Brooke was feeling fairly confident since she and Vanjie had done their numbers so many times already.</p><p>Brooke tapped her foot, the audience laughing at something Asia had just said. Vanjie hadn’t shown up on the other side of the stage, but Brooke wasn’t worried yet, her boyfriend somehow always late to everything.</p><p>At the start of their relationship, it would have drove Brooke nuts, and if this had happened on their last Werq the World tour, she would have been a bundle of nerves, but Brooke had learned to trust Vanjie’s process, even if she didn’t understand it, the other somehow always pulling everything together at the last second. </p><p>“So, are you guys ready to see Branjie?!” </p><p>Brooke heard the deafening roar from the audience, Asia truly hyping them up. It was nice to be so loved, even though Brooke knew that most of the cheer was for the man who had just shown up on the other side of the stage. </p><p>Morgan C was helping Vanjie put in her earring, Filip falling to his knee to make sure the shoes were tied right, while Vanjie was ruffling her feathers, a frantic energy surrounding her even though she was smiling brightly, Morgan clearly laughing at whatever nonsense Vanjie had just said.</p><p>She looked absolutely gorgeous, and Brooke couldn’t wait to do their number together.</p><p>Vanjie looked up, their eyes meeting across the stage, one of her brows raised, a teasing smile on her lip, and Brooke realised that she had been caught staring. She would have felt ashamed, should maybe have felt ashamed, but all she could do was smile back as the drums started.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The drum plays as Morgan and Morgan runs on stage in matching spandex outfits, followed by Vanjie who goes straight for the stairs in a flurry of pink, hopping on it to the drums, running halfway up the steps. </em>
</p><p><b> <em>I need love love</em> </b> <em> , </em></p><p>
  <em> Brooke appears on the other side of the stage, striking a pose that matches Vanjie, their hands in the air. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>To change my mind</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Brooke spins across the stage, while Vanjie turns her back, swinging her hips back and forth to the beat of the song. Brooke stops spinning under the stairs, and for a split second there is a confused expression on her face. She’s not perfectly aligned with Vanjie, who’s standing four stair steps in front of Brooke. </em>
</p><p><b> <em>I need a fine time,</em> </b> </p><p>
  <em> Vanjie kicks a leg out, not looking down at Brooke, and Brooke’s eyes widens in panic. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Someone to call mine,</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Vanjie jumps, and Brooke takes two long steps forward, crouching down to catch Vanjie, a palm digging into an upper thigh.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her knee hits the floor hard, and Brooke boosts Vanjie up, practically throwing her to get her standing upright, Brooke pushing herself up right after while Vanjie throws her hand out in a pose. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>You can’t hurry love</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Brooke grabs Vanjie’s hand, clasping their fingers together, and they dance across the stage, Brooke leading their quick waltz, a smile on her face. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>Vanjie was gasping for breath, her legs around Brooke’s waist, her arms around her neck. The final tones of their number was ringing out, but Brooke wasn’t kissing her like she had every other night. </p><p>Tonight, Brooke was holding her tight, her frazzled energy all over the place. Vanjie could see Detox over Brooke’s shoulder, could see the confusion on Daniel and Filips face as they were standing in the wing, Daniel clearly shooting her a look, but Vanjie had no idea what had gotten into Brooke.</p><p>“Stud-”</p><p>It was like Vanjie’s words pulled her out of a trace, the perfect performer slipping back on Brooke’s face as she released Vanjie.</p><p>Her feet touched the floor, and they turned to the audience, Brooke grabbing her hand to bow, Asia stepping on stage. Normally, Vanjie would have left stage left, but tonight, Brooke refused to let go of her hand, pulling her along with to stage right.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>Brooke could feel her heart in her throat, everything in her a roaring storm of panic and anger, her stomach tight, the only reason she hadn’t completely lost her shit the eyes of their adoring audience and the fact that she was holding Vanjie’s hand in her own.</p><p>She was a fucking idot, a failure of a human being.</p><p>Brooke had almost risked the most precious thing she had, the sensation of fingers grabbing the warm skin of a thigh with seconds to spare still in her, filling her with horror.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hey, Brooke-” The camera films as Brooke walks off stage, Jaspers voice asking the question. Vanjie is behind her, their hands clasped together. Brooke’s jaw is clenched tight, her spine straight, rage radiating from her, her blue eyes filled with anger. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Not now.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Vanjie looks at the camera, clearly completely unaware of why Brooke is acting strange.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “So what happened on stage-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Why’s everybody talking about shit on stage?” Vanjie looks genuinely confused, “ain’t nothing happened-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Brooke-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Get out of my face-” Brooke pushes at the camera, and for a second it films the wall before Jasper rebalances it, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Stud!” Vanjie gasps, clearly horrified at Brooke’s behavior. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Brooke Lynn!” Chancellor comes in from the stage, the main choreographer in the signature purple latex from Detox’s number, his muscles bulging, his beard glittering with golden flakes. “Oh my god, I saw-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Brooke turns around, letting go of Vanjie’s hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Is everybody okay-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Fuck you!” Brooke pushes Chancellor, her hands meeting his chest with surprising strength, forcing the other man to take two steps back.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hey!” Vanjie’s eyes widens, fear clear in her expression. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Brock!” Chancellor looks confused and surprised.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Everythings fine?!” Brooke yells. *Everythings fine, huh?!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She takes a step forward, and the backstreet explodes as everyone starts yelling. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Stop!” Daniel, who’s also in purple latex, grabs Brooke’s arm, holding her back. “Brooke, calm down-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Mami-” Vanjie tries to get between them, but Asia reaches out and grabs Vanjie’s wrist, holding her back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I could have dropped him!” Brooke fights against Daniel’s hold, her blue eyes filled with tears.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Everyone turns to look at Vanjie, who clearly has no idea what’s going on. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Brooke you have to calm down-” Chancellor reaches out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You don’t understand!” Brooke is crying now, fat tears streaming down her face, her voice hiccuping. “I could have hurt him! Seriously fucking hurt him over some fucking stairs!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> At the mention of stairs, Chancellor freezes, his mouth hanging open for a second, as Vanjie pulls away from Asia, her body moving in a flurry of pink feathers as she maneuvers between everyone and throws her arms around Brooke’s body. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>“Sssh, sssh-” Vanjie was gently rocking Brooke, her arms around her, her lips pressed against her forehead </p><p>They were pressed up against the wall, tucked in the darkest part of the backstage area. Vanjie knew she should be getting ready for the closing number, knew she should act like a professional and move along, but there was no way in hell she was leaving her boyfriend alone right now.</p><p>The fight had been over as fast as it had begun, Detox’s number ending and Asia had gone on stage, the dancers all rushing to get their costumes changes done, Vanjie yelling at Jasper to fuck off which he had thankfully done.</p><p>“Everything’s okay-” </p><p>Brooke had sunk to the floor, curling in on herself, her knees to her chest, and if it wasn’t for the fact that Vanjie could hear her soft hiccups, she would have been worried sick about whenever or not Brooke was going through another panic attack.</p><p>“Everythings okay-” Vanjie hugged Brooke tight, now truly understanding why her boyfriend had clung to her like she was drowning on stage. </p><p>“Papi-” Vanjie almost missed the whisper, but she felt the changes as Brooke finally stopped crying.</p><p>“I’m here, I’m here.” Vanjie pressed a kiss against Brooke’s forehead, her normally perfect foundation ruined by pink lipstick marks, her boyfriend's head pressed against her collarbone.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Brooke whispered. “I’m so so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>Brooke had no idea how she had managed to make it through the show, only her years of professional dance keeping her upright through the closing number. </p><p>“You coming babe?” Vanjie looked over her shoulder, a smile on her face. Brooke had watched Vanjie yell at Jasper, her teeny tiny boyfriend practically threatening Jasper to make sure he deleted the fight.</p><p>The videographer had at first claimed that it was impossible, then that it was an important part of the tour, and that he had never done them wrong before, but he had finally agreed, Vanjie personally supervising that everything was cut. </p><p>Brooke knew she and Vanjie had probably disappointed the fans when they had only performed one number that night, but Brooke knew that her knee was turning into one giant bruise undernearth her pantyhoses, and she felt nauseous at even the thought of Vanjie climbing the stairs. </p><p>“In a minute.”</p><p>It sucked, it really sucked, but Brooke knew that she had a lot of apologising to do to everyone, but most of all, she knew that she had to say sorry to Chancellor, which she was not looking forward to at all.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>“Stud?” Vanjie knocked on the wood to Brooke’s bunk.</p><p>Vanjie had always known that his boyfriend was a professional, but tonight it had been clearer than ever. Brooke had somehow managed to pull himself together, to finish the show, to go apologize to Chancellor and he had even managed to show up for his after show gig at a local club, Detox and Heidi volunteering to go with him. </p><p>Vanjie wouldn’t have been able to do half of those things, least of all apologizing to Chancellor if he had been the one who had freaked out like that, which he had unfortunately done more than once in his life.</p><p>Vanjie had wanted to come along to the gig, but he had seen how uncomfortable Brooke looked every time their eyes met, and Vanjie had known that his boyfriend needed time to cool down.</p><p>“You awake in there?” Vanjie knocked again, waiting for a reply, but when he got nothing, he stuck his head in.</p><p>Brooke was lying on his side, his headphones in, his phone in hand. He titled his head, his blue eyes focusing on Vanjie.</p><p>“Hey-“ Vanjie reached out, plucking one of the airpods out of Brooke’s ear before he pulled his legs up under him and slipping into the bunk, Brooke scooting up and against the wall.</p><p>“You taking a break?” Vanjie molded himself to Brooke’s back, pressing a kiss against his neck. </p><p>He loved his boyfriend, but Brooke was a strange and sensitive being sometimes, able to convince himself in seconds that everyone around him hated him if someone didn’t catch him in time, and Vanjie refused to let him believe he hated him.</p><p>“Mmh-“ It wasn’t the answer Vanjie had hoped for, but it was an answer, and he had seen Brooke chat with their sisters, Jaida giving him a hug, Kameron absolutely convinced it was his fault, while Kim had made jokes.</p><p>Brooke was still scrolling on his phone, and Vanjie popped himself up, peeking over his boyfriend's shoulder.</p><p>“What’re you looking at?”</p><p>Vanjie couldn’t recognise what was on the screen, but it was clearly some sort of pdf document.</p><p>“Our insurance policy.”</p><p>Vanjie had to hide a snort, biting his lip to swallow the sound. It was the most Brooke thing ever, and absolutely adorable, his man such a fucking nerd, but Vanjie also knew him well enough to know that Brooke reading the fine print was never a good sign.</p><p>“You got real scared today-“ Vanjie slipped a hand under Brooke’s shirt, running his fingers over his tight stomach, “huh?”</p><p>Brooke didn’t reply, and Vanjie could sense that he didn’t want to talk about it, but he also knew that they had to.</p><p>“Mami, we fine.”</p><p>“I know,” Brooke sighed. “I know, I-“ Brooke squirmed, and Vanjie released him, his man turning on his side so they were lying face to face. “I could never forgive myself if I ever, if I hurt you-“</p><p>“Stud-“ Vanjie cut Brooke off. “Nothing happened.”</p><p>“I know-“</p><p>It wasn’t that Vanjie wanted to break his neck or get hurt, wasn’t that he was blinde to the risk he took every single night when he jumped from the stairs or Brooke threw him over his head.</p><p>It was just that he trusted Brooke more than his fear.</p><p>“We a team.” Vanjie put his arms around Brooke’s neck, crawling even closer, their legs pressed together, their legs intertwined. “Okay? </p><p>“That’s not-“</p><p>“I know you got anxiety coming out the butt-“</p><p>Brooke snorted, and Vanjie smiled, his boyfriend actually answering it.</p><p>“We a team, and you ain’t gonna drop me.”</p><p>He could feel Brooke cringe, but Vanjie tightened his grip.</p><p>“You ain’t.” Vanjie kissed Brooke’s nose. “Everything’s okay, and if someone’s gonna swing me ‘round, I trust you the most out of anybody on this earth.”</p><p>“Besides your mom.”</p><p>“Sides my mama.” Vanjie smiled, and Brooke nodded, apparently finally fully calmed as he buried his nose in Vanjie’s hair, holding him close.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke opened an eye. He was lying in his bunk, his arms around Vanjie, the other man a warm furnace against his chest, the blanket all the way up to his chin boyfriend’s chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke looked up and over Vanjie’s head, just to see that Detox was leaning into the bunk, a smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning princess.” Brooke snorted, and Detox grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Detox was wearing what looked like a bedazzled Gucci jacket, though Brooke could be several brands off, the other man all ready for the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going for breakfast, you coming?” Detox titled his head, and Brooke looked around, realising that both Heidi and Jaida’s bunks were empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I’ll just-” Brooke moved his arm, bumping Vanjie’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noooo-” Vanjie groaned, reaching for the duvet to pull it all the way up, hiding himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vaaaaanj-“ Detox sang, his voice teasing and taunting. “Wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Detox raised a brow. “Well, know what I just heard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?” Brooke smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An invitation” Detox grinned. “Make space.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha?” Brooke barely had time to react, before Detox had crawled into the bunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow!” Vanjie groaned, a knee hitting him in the stomach. “What-“ he pulled the duvet down, only for Detox to dump down on top of him. “No! Help, Brock!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke and Detox laughed, Brooke putting his arm around them both, Vanjie squashed between their bodies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bitch get off-” Vanjie wiggled, finally popping up so he wasn’t getting strangled by the blanket. “You suck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning to you too sunshine.” Detox smiled, and Brooke couldn’t help but laugh again, the whole situation absolutely absurd and utterly perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be mad” Brooke chuckled, pressing a kiss against Vanjie’s ear. He didn’t have much room for an opinion like that, all of yesterday spent freaking out, but it felt good to boss his boyfriend around, felt familiar and safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ma decide on my own if I wanna be mad when I get squished like a bug-“ Vanjie huffed, but he allowed Brooke to cuddle him, and even rested his forehead on Detox’s shoulder, yawning as he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, breakfast? Yes or no?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They got juice?” Vanjie looked up at Detox, who shrugged, Vanjie’s head bobbing once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bitch-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure-” Brooke pulled Vanjie close, “that they have juice Papi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They do?” Vanjie yawned again, but he did sound like he was waking up. ”We coming then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you downstairs.” Detox smiled, neither of them mentioning the fact that everyone else had probably left forever ago, their tour mates not exactly known for their patience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you.” Detox leaned over Vanjie’s shoulder, pressing a quick kiss to Brooke’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nu uh hoe!” Vanjie tried to hit Detox, but he got held down as he crawled out of the bunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful,” Detox smirked, “or I’ll smooch you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get outta here!” Vanjie kicked out underneath the blanket, but he was cocooned too tight, his foot barely moving, and they could both hear the other man’s laugh as he walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m giving you five!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bitch!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke laughed, Vanjie as always wanting the last word. He gave him one last squeeze, kissing his shoulder before he rolled over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow!” Vanjie yelled, outrage in his voice though Brooke knew it couldn’t have hurt at all. He looked around, no one else in the bus, so he stood up, pulling his shirt over his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be dramatic.” Brooke smiled. He wasn’t going to point out the hypocrisy in Vanjie’s complaint, his boyfriend more often than not treating his body like a jungle gym.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t actually a problem though, Brooke genuinely loving that Vanjie had that much trust in his capabilities, that he saw him as someone strong and indestructible, and it wasn’t like he had any room to talk about personal space anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey stud?” Brooke looked down at Vanjie, his brown eyes filled with mischief, his lips curled in a delighted grin. “You dropping those pants for me too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-” Brooke snorted. He could practically feel Vanjie’s desire radiating from him, could almost taste the tease, the want, the promise, but he knew he had to resist. “Have you forgotten Europe already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you think I’ma detach from the dick, just cause I got yelled at-” Brooke put his fingers in his sweats, pulling them down as Vanjie talked, his boyfriend’s eyes following his every move, “you ain’t right in the-” Brooke’s sweats hit the floor, and Vanjie stopped talking, his eyes growing wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bitch! What the FUCK is that?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke barely had time to react before Vanjie had sat up, his boyfriend swinging his legs over the side of his bunk and grabbing Brooke’s thigh to pull him close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke knew his knee had to have taken a hit, but he hadn’t actually been able to find it in himself to look at it last night when he had peeled his pantyhoses off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t hurt-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say shit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke bit his lip and looked down. His knee was a deep purple, but there was no swelling, and even though it didn’t exactly look good, Brooke was sure he could already see the yellow start to creep into the bruise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise it’s fine.” Brooke bent his knee, and he could see Vanjie’s shoulders sag in relief. He knew knee injuries were a sensitive topic for his boyfriend, but Brooke would smash his over and over again if it meant that he got to save Vanjie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God damn stud-” Vanjie sighed, leaning his head against Brooke’s stomach. “Can’t believe you can’t go nowhere without getting injured.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t always get injured” Brooke huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say that to those sausage toes.” Vanjie looked up, a smile on his lips, his chin resting on Brooke’s abs, and Brooke couldn’t hold back a snort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were sausages before we went to Europe.” Brooke wiggled them, his foot never really recovering aesthetically from getting crushed under a suitcase. It was true that he still had the scar in his palm, that they had ended up in a swedish hospital, and that he generally had an almost uncanny ability to fuck with his bones, but it wasn’t always.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You all fucked up Hayhoe-” Vanjie tightened his grip on Brooke’s thigh. “You real fucked up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aaand there we have her ladies and gentlemen!” Monet threw her arm out, a gigantic smile on her face. “Jaida Essense Late!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you!” Jaida huffed, making Vanjie snicker.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nice to spend time with her sisters, great to experience the chaos and the fun, and while Vanjie would never admit it, she was pretty proud of the fact that she was once again not the last one to arrive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone had turned to watch Jaida arrive through the double doors, the queen in a baby blue jeweled suit, her dark hair twisted in a gorgeous updo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaida flipped Monet off, causing the other queen to cackle, Plastique joining in with a yell that perfection took time, everybody suddenly arguing about being on time vs living up to the aesthetic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t believe all them all are this fucking messy-” Heidi sighed, leaning against the bar. “Ain’t they supposed to be the queer of the crop? The creme de royal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please-” Vanjie smiled, leaning against the heavy oak herself. “You really never been on an international tour before.” Vanjie took a sip of her drink, the vodka burning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What gave it away?” Heidi looked at Vanjie, a brow raised, their eyes meeting, both of them cracking up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit-” Brooke bit her lip, putting a hand on her head as she bent down to make sure she wouldn’t accidentally snatch her own wig in the door of the teeny tiny service elevator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was dressed for her number with Vanjie, the pink suit already needing another round of dry cleaning, but with their stop in Toronto, she was sure she’d find the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Going down.” Daniel smiled, pressing the button on the elevator, the door closing behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke huffed, blowing a bit of her wig out of her face. She knew she was being childish, but after Daniel had caught a glimpse of her injury during rehearsals, he had made her swear that she’d go the long way around and take the elevator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke had tried to tell him that she was feeling fine, that there was no reason for him to mother her, but Daniel had shown up in her wardrobe, just as she had been about to run down the stairs, so there was no way around it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had to behave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t act like this Brookie Tookie.” Daniel smirked, bumping her with his elbow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that.” Brooke wanted to cross her arms, but she refrained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will if you’re being a Tookie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke considered for a moment if it’d be worth it to accidentally step on Daniel’s toes. He had started calling her Tookie while touring together for Miss Gay America, Daniel’s endlessly sunny disposition not once challenged by her perpetuialy petty attention to every little detail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mope if you want-” Daniel was’t looking at Brooke, his eyes on the creaking beige elevator door, “but I’m only watching out for you man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Brooke sighed, a small smile on her lips. “I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanjie held his hand out, testing the water, the pipes creaking around him. Their venue for the night only had a shower in the basement, the beaten up shower doors a clear sign that it was never really used.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped under the spray, singing to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were going out that night, the candian nightlife always a blast. Most of his sisters had opted to just douche themselves in perfume before throwing their boy clothes on, but Vanjie refused to do that, even if he knew that it’d make him late for the club. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie heard something, and he froze, no longer singing. It was completely quiet for a second, but then, he heard the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jasper?” Vanjie knew that Jasper loved following him, one of his joys in life capturing what he called ‘Vanjie in the wild’, and he wouldn’t put it past the documentarist to follow the sound of him singing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So-” Vanjie saw a hand grab the top of the shower stall, “should I be worried-” Brooke opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stud!” Vanjie smiled, turning around, the hot water beating down, filling the room with steam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “- That you’re apparently expecting someone else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh.” Vanjie had expected to say more, but all he could focus on was Brooke who was leaning against the door, his boyfriend wearing nothing but a gaff, the beige fabric tight over his bulge, his man sinfully delicious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you were expecting someone else?” Brooke raised a brow, his arms crossed, his fingers brushing against his biceps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea-“ It wasn’t until that exact moment that Vanjie realised what he had actually said. “What?! No! Nu-uh! Why’d you even say shit like-“ Vanjie reached for the faucet, turning the water halfway off. “Bitch-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m joking Papi.” Brooke smiled, pushing away from the wall, standing up straight but Vanjie refused to be distracted by his abs, refused to give in to the fact that his hot piece of man was towering about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It ain’t funny!” Vanjie put his hands on his hips, widening his stance while Brooke took his underwear off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a little bit funny.” Brooke smiled, his blue eyes filled with mischief. “Got room for one more?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God how Vanjie had missed the sight of that perfect cock. Brooke threw the gaff over the door, the fabric making a wet noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You nasty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie knew Brooke knew that he was looking, his boyfriend not even fully hard, but there was  pleasure in seeing how much of a man Brooke was under everything, his dick thick and getting thicker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really want to take that tone with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie swallowed a moan, his nipples tightening instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Brooke smiled, taking a step forward which forced Vanjie back, skin touching tiles, the position ever familiar and enticingly new. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d hate-“ Brooke reached out, grabbing Vanjie’s chin. “To waste all this privacy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie had to agree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gonna kiss me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke chuckled, tightening his grip, forcing Vanjie’s lips open. “Get on the wall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said-“ Brooke pulled, almost forcing Vanjie’s feet to slip, “get-“ Brooke moved him like it was nothing, his fingers releasing his jaw and grabbing his hair, “on the wall.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit-“ Vanjie extended his arms, barely catching himself on the wet wood, Brooke forcing his face against it, his chin pressed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie could hear the praise in Brooke’s voice, and he moaned, his cock hot and heavy between his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look how pretty you are.” Brooke smirked, and Vanjie felt a foot push his feet apart, his back aching, the stretch the most delicious torture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh-“ Vanjie groaned, curling his fingers, his acrylics slipping on the wood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that darling?” Brooke released his hair, his hand gliding down his neck and between his shoulder blades. “Enjoying yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie blushed. He was so hard, his nipples begging for attention, his cock weeping, and Brooke had barely even touched him, the asshole toying with him for his own amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If anyone had asked, Vanjie would never ever have guessed that this adonis of a douchebag was hiding behind the dork who had barely been able to string two sentences of dirty talk together when they had first started fucking, but Vanjie wouldn’t trade him for anything in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cat got your tongue?” Brooke’s voice was soft, the tease so thick Vanjie could taste it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bitch that’s fucked up- Ah!” Vanjie gasped, Brooke’s fingers pinching his inner thigh. It was a sharp pain, shooting through him in a lightning strike, and then, it was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” Vanjie looked over his shoulder, the hand on his back holding him in place. “Who told you you’d- fuck!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke pinched him again, the pain honestly kind of addicting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have two options-“ Brooke smiled, his cheeks dusted pink. “Either, you act out, and we play-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pre-Brooke Vanjie would have been ready to kick his ass for how his knees almost buckled, would have kicked it for how far he had come from never desiring the marks Brooke’s was surprisingly good at leaving behind to where he was now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or you behave, and I go on my knees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-“ Vanjie knew he had to sound like a broken record, but he wasn’t sure he had heard right. “What’d you-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or-“ Brooke’s hand moved on his inner thigh, going up up up, “I go-“ Brooke smiled, his fingers disappearing between Vanjie’s cheeks, “on my knees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck-“ Vanjie’s knees did actually buckle, Brooke’s touching his hole, his entire body flooded with warm at the promise, his fingertips tingle. “Knees, knees knees knees-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh-“ Brooke smirked, leaning forwards, their lips meeting in a kiss, Vanjie’s neck straining as he tried and failed to deep in, everything in him desperate for the attention. “It’ll be my pleasure.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Shit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke grinned, his fingers digging into his boyfriend’s thighs, the plush flesh giving way, and he knew that he was leaving marks. He could feel how Vanjie was shaking, his knees practically jelly as he was mewling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh-” Brooke hummed, doing one, long, broad stroke over Vanjie’s hole, which caused him to jerk, a long, drawn out moan escaping from above.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please-” Vanjie groaned, his voice thick, “Fuck-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t planned on rimming Vanjie when he had grabbed his towel and made his way to the shower, but here he was, on his knees, his cock throbbing in times with the pain in his knee, Vanjie doing his very best to suffocate him as he pushed back like his life depended on it, practically grinding on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke stiffened his tongue, ready to go in for the kill, Vanjie so hot and desperate he was sure he could make him come, and as he pushed in, Vanjie fell forward, his arms practically collapsing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke smiled, his boyfriend pressed against the shower wall, the only thing holding him up Brooke’s large hands on his thighs, his legs shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait-” Vanjie whined. Brooke wasn’t sure he had heard him correctly, so he gave another lick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Fuck-” Vanjie groaned, and Brooke realised that he was struggling to push away from the wall, his hands flat against the wood, Vanjie about as strong as a newborn kitten. “Wait, please, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey-” Brooke pulled back, his fingers still buried in Vanjie’s thighs. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke would be worried, would feel bad about whenever or not he had done something to Vanjie that he didn’t like, but he could smell his boyfriend’s arousal in the air, could hear how labored his breath was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t wanna-” Vanjie turned his head and looked over his shoulder, his pupils blown, his lips plush and wet, “don’t wanna come alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow-” Brooke could feel the smile break out on his face, his cheeks almost instantly hurting. Brooke released his grip, grabbing Vanjie’s hips instead. “Are you serious?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh..” Vanjie nodded, and Brooke turned him around, his back now against the wood. He had the sweetest smile on his lips, his cheeks red, his eyes half lidded and filled with pleasure. “Wanna come with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the most stupidly Vanjie thing he had heard in a long time, and yet, it was also heartbreakingly sweet. Brooke knew how much Vanjie loved to get eaten out, how it could almost take him to a comatose state if it was done right, but here he was, offering him up his orgasm just because they had actual privacy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here-” Brooke sat back on his legs, his knee hurting for a moment, but he pulled on Vanjie’s hips, his boyfriend following his guide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie fell down, his legs stretching over Brooke’s, their chests touching, Vanjie’s hard nipples and wet skin feeling fucking fantastic, his hand settling on Vanjie’s ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Idiot boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie grinned, and that was a clear sign of how far gone he actually was, a comment like that usually earning Brooke a slap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mean.” Vanjie smiled, putting his arms around Brooke’s neck, one hand going in his hair as he leaned in for a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kissing Vanjie was always wonderful, his man always kissing with the absolute confidence that he was the best thing Brooke had ever had, which was pretty close to the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke pushed up, his cock bumping against Vanjie’s balls, his boyfriend’s dick hot and hard as it rubbed on his stomach. It was so sensual, so sexy, heat and water and precome and the taste of man, his man, drowning his senses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotta-” Vanjie groaned, grinding down, “Wanna-” he tried to lift up, clearly trying to get Brooke to fuck him, but Brooke tightened his grip on his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” Brooke wanted to fuck into Vanjie, wanted to thrust into that tight, wet heat, but he knew Vanjie hadn’t been properly prepped, the risk of hurting his boyfriend something he never ever wanted to risk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please-” Vanjie whispered against his lips. “‘M so close-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke knew he was speaking the truth, Vanjie leaking against his stomach, his breath coming in small gasps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay-” Brooke lifted Vanjie up, his boyfriend groaning as his legs stretched, his hand tightening in his hair and Brooke reached between them, moaning as he touched his own cock, holding it in place while Vanjie sank down on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Brooke groaned, burrowing his head in Vanjie’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stud-” Vanjie moaned, his acrylics scraping against his scalp. “More-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke moaned, his hips stuttering. The nickname was one he had never imaginged that he’d like, but when he was fucking Vanjie, in moments like this, it made him feel beyond powerful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke moved, and Vanjie mewled, clinging to him, the two of them working together, skin rubbing against skin, everything warm and wet and growing hotter, hotter, hotter until they both came, Vanjie groaning loudly as Brooke bit down on his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Vanjie laughed, his hand grabbing the railing. “Stop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never!” Heidi giggled. He was on all fours, his hips pressed against Vanjie’s as they both tried to get upstairs at the same time, the stairs way too small.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bitch!” Vanjie wiggled, alcohol humming coursing through his veins. He and Heidi had been brushing their teeth downstairs, the entire thing somehow turning into a competition of who could do it the fastest. They had both spit, their eyes meeting, and then Heidi had run, Vanjie barreling right behind him. “Go away!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Heidi popped free, almost causing Vanjie to fall down the stairs as he took the rest in record speed, running up them like a dog on all four.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha!” Heidi turned around, a triumphant smile on his face. “You lose!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You cheated!” Vanjie pointed. “You cheated!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I-” Asia’s head popped out on the top of the stairs, his sister most of all looking like a ghost since he was wearing a facemask. “don’t even know what you two are playing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re racing.” Heidi smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That don’t make it better.” Asia sighed, but Vanjie could see his smile, his brown eyes sparkling. “Go to bed before Kameron murders you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit-” Vanjie cringed, running the last of the way up the stairs. He knew he was extra loud when he was drunk, and Heidi really didn’t help, his sister so fun and vibrant and alive that he always wanted to go bigger and better and wilder to keep up.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry KamKam!” Vanjie looked over, a smile blossoming on his lip as he saw that Kameron was lying in his bunk, his pillow over his head. He would feel bad, but he got a thumbs up, which was really all he needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie loved the energy of the bus after a night out. Everyone was giggly and chatty, everyone talking to everyone and already reminiscing on the night they had had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie loved being in Canada, the Canadian queers always beyond excited when they rolled in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were making their way to Saskatchewan, not that Vanjie could actually pronounce it, but Brooke smiled every single time he said Saskatoon, and Vanjie was excited to experience it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of his boyfriend though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie stepped over Monet’s legs, careful not to hurt anyone as he made his way towards his own bunk. He had left the club about an hour before Vanjie had, Plastique tempting him away with the promise of food, and Vanjie missed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey-” Vanjie smiled, Brooke’s upper body inside his bunk. He had expected Brooke to pay attention to him immediately, but then, Vanjie noticed that Brooke’s stuff was spread all over the bus floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hot stuff?” Vanjie tried not to crush any of Brooke’s things, the sensation of walking on a weighted blanket utterly strange. “What’ ya doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t find-” Brooke’s head popped out, and Vanjie could see that he was genuinely annoyed, the expression actually surprising him a little bit. “It’s completely gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m looking for my book.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie had to bite back a snort, Brooke’s answer so absolutely him, but even in his tipsy state, he knew that this wasn’t the time or the place to point that out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie could vaguely remember the blue cover of the book Brooke was currently reading, his boyfriend more often than not resting whatever he was reading on Vanjie’s shoulder blades when they were cuddled up in bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve looked everywhere, I swear I had it-” Brooke groaned, looking around, his eyes widening a little and Vanjie was sure this was the first time he saw how much of a mess he had actually made. “I only had a few chapters left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure you didn’t just put it with your drag?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a personality trait Brooke liked having pointed out, but he was a master at losing books. Vanjie had no idea how he did it, their collection at home never actually growing even though Brooke was constantly buying, since he left them in the strangest of places.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never lost anything else, even drunk as a skunk Brooke always returning home with his wallet, keys and phone in place, but books seemed to just magically slip through his fingers, Vanjie himself even rescuing a few from being forgotten in airplane or Uber seats when they traveled together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Brooke sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who ordered curly fries?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke smiled from behind her straw as Daniel held up a brown paperback. Daniel and Filip had done a fast food run for the night's dinner while everyone else had finished up the meet and greet, and while they didn’t really have time for it, they were all gathered backstage to eat together, Gigi shooting the shit with Heidi on the other side of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here!” Vanjie’s hand shot up, and Daniel came over right away, pulling three identical bags of curly fries out of the big bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got my mayo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so-” Daniel rummaged through the bag, finally coming up with three containers of mayo. “Have you really not ordered anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke nearly choked on her drink, doing a quick cross motion across her neck from behind Vanjie’s back to get Daniel to stop talking, but it was too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? You got a problem?” Vanjie huffed, “ain’t like they got nothing else good on that menu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for asking.” Daniel sat down at their table, and Brooke smiled.“I assume you’re the coleslaw?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke nodded, taking the box from Daniel. She could have ordered more, but she wasn’t really feeling like it, her knee just painful enough to take most of her appetite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem my man.” Daniel smiled, grabbing his own burger from the bag. They all fell into easy conversation, Vanjie cuddling under Brooke’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t the most practical since Brooke knew Vanjie would roast her alive if she dropped coleslaw on her dress, but if Vanjie wanted to cuddle, there wasn’t really any other choice but to let her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really like your makeup.” Daniel pointed at Vanjie, “The gold looks good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think?” Vanjie smiled, and Brooke could practically feel how she grew at the praise. Vanjie loved being adored, loved being told she was pretty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh.” Daniel took a bite of her burger. “Wish I could wear something like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna do drag?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No. No.” Daniel snorted. “No, I don’t have the face for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on.” Brooke raised an eyebrow. “You’ve seen Kameron.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I could look good in drag?” Daniel sounded genuinely surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bitch, I worked at Mac.” Vanjie huffed, throwing a bit of her wig over her shoulder. “I can make any hoe look good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He really can.” Brooke smiled. She reached out, ready to take one of Vanjie’s fries, when she felt a firm slap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nu uh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow!” Brooke pulled her hand back, Vanjie looking up at her, her lips plush and pink and pouty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay away from my fries.” Vanjie pushed the tip of an acrylic nail against Brooke’s collarbone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted one.” Brooke grumbled. They looked absolutely apeticing as they were lying there in a big golden deep fried pile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know they gonna be gone the moment you touch ‘em!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke’s head snapped to the side, just to see Daniel sitting with a shiteating grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See!” Vanjie exclaimed, gesturing to Daniel. “He got my back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did this become the bully Brock hour?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you gonna be dramatic you can have one.” Vanjie huffed, and Brooke smiled, knowing that she was only getting it because they had an audience, Vanjie at home never ever sharing her food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jasper, come get this mirror shot!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The camera turns to zoom in on Naomi, who’s posing in the mirror. Her costume is in shades of lavender, her eyes glittering with delight. The camera turns back around, and flies over several of the queens. Plastique is in a silver bodysuit, and Jaida looks stunning in her royal purple. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Everybody here?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The camera focuses on Asia, who’s in a gigantic caramel crimped wig and a yellow costume.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Here!” Gigi holds her hand up, a smile on her face. She’s in pure white, and looks like an empress version of Snow White with her pure white skin, dark red lips and ebony black hair. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Same!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The queens hold up their hands one by one, Jasper briefly putting the camera on them. The sound of the crowd travels in, the loud chatter from an excited audience getting picked up by the mic.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Anybody seen Vanjie?” Asia looks around.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Over here!” Jasper turns around, to focus on Vanjie who’s sitting in the corner on top of a speaker. She’s in her pink opening costume, her right arm glittering with her silver jewelry as she waves.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry we’re late!” Brooke smiles. Brooke is standing behind Vanjie, looking absolutely royal and like she’s ready to go to war. She has a brush in her hand, and is clearly brushing Vanjie’s long pink hair. “We had to take the elevator.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah-” Asia rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling. “Of course.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t play that!” Vanjie points. “We ain’t late!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey” Brooke tugs on Vanjie’s ear, and Jasper walks over. “Sit still you little shit.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you two doing?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Somebody messed up my wig,” Vanjie smiles, and as the camera comes closer, it’s clear that her pink lipstick is mixed with a bit of red, the exact same shade found on Brooke’s mouth. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I didn’t ask you to go on the elevator with me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We gotta watch out for those knee- Ow!” Vanjie is cut off once again as Brooke tuck on her ear once more.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jasper, you see this abuse?!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I wouldn’t have to abuse you-” Brooke smiles, “if you would just sit still.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You can say whatever, I’ma do whatever!</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie tried to keep the smile off of her face as she lip synced along to her song. It was an amazing feeling to dance in front of a live audience, the rush of hearing people scream just for you something she’d never be able to explain in words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing and feeling like a fucking superstar while dancing to Rihanna was almost as good as sex, using her body and doing her absolute best almost incomprihensiable.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Miss Vanjie, Vanjie, Vanjie, bitch!</b>
</p><p>
  <span>As a kid, Vanjie would never have imagined that she’d be standing on a stage, lip syncing her own music, the few faces she could see in front all screaming along with her. Vanjie pops pants on stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Slip and slide thigh high</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie got ready to do her flips, jumping on her hands and throwing herself into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ra ka ka ka ka, bye bye</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie did her high kick, landing down in an open split, and as she hit the floor, she felt the zipper on her pants pop. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Brooke loved poutine, the crispy fries, the salty sauce, the chicken and the cheese curds all swirling together to make the perfect late night snack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke looked up and over at Jon. They were all standing on the parking lot, the night’s show over and done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re bringing the busses around, so just stay where you are!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke nodded, throwing a thumbs up in the air as he quickly finished the last few bites of his food, bringing any container of takeaway into the bus a surefire way to get on Jaida’s bad side, not that Kim ever cared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir!” Asia drawled, rolling her eyes as he emptied the rest of his soda, the straw making a noise and Brooke grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” Brooke hadn’t noticed that Gigi had come up them, the other man in a brown velvet shirt, his collar bones sticking out. “Do you think we have to wait long?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, Brooke wondered how the newer queens could be so utterly unprepared for tour life. It was late autumn in Canada, a light dusting of snow on the parking lot asphalt, and yet, Gigi didn’t appear to have packed a single outfit that was appropriate for the weather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah…” Gigi crossed his arms, clearly trying to protect himself from the cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want my jacket?” Brooke was wearing a cream colored wool coat that had one day just appeared in his wardrobe, Vanjie acting like he had no idea how it had gotten there, even though he had been smiling like an idiot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously? You’ll be okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Brooke shrugged his jacket off, the night air brisk and chilly, “I’m Canadian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke held it out, and Gigi instantly slipped into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides,” Brooke smiled, gesturing to himself. “I have a boyfriend who insists on real cashmere sweaters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Gigi giggled, his cheeks already a much healthier warm pink. “Speaking of boyfriends-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi pointed over his shoulder, and Brooke turned around just in time to see Vanjie come around the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>”And then I went BOOM!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie was right in front of Jasper’s camera, closely followed by Heidi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha-cha!” Vanjie did a karate chop, cleaving the air with his hand, “Kapow!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke smiled to himself, Vanjie clearly acting up for the camera, all three of them smiling brightly as they messed around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke had been genuinely worried when he had heard the roar of frustration and anger coming from upstairs earlier that night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie had apparently taken the steps to the basement two at the time, kicking a door open so he could get outside, Jasper hot on his tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke realised that he should probably have gone to check up on Vanjie, to make sure that his boyfriend was okay, Plastique’s worried eyes on him, but if there was one thing Brooke had learned about their relationship, it was that sometimes, it was best to let Vanjie be Vanjie and not interrupt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jasper!” The boom of Vanjie’s voice traveled through the parking lot, “Catch this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Girl,” Heidi was giggling so much he was practically hiccuping, “You’re gonna bust your knee!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ma get this kick on camera, or I’ma die trying!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanjie felt like a gigantic icicle, his teeth clattering, his toes practically frozen inside of his sneakers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hadn’t been his plan to spend so long playing in the parking lot with Heidi and Jasper, but he simply couldn’t help himself whenever a camera was around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie knew there were boxes upon boxes of videotapes of him as a child in his mothers basement, Annabell putting her camera on him more often than not, and toddler Vanjie had loved the attention, just like he loved it now as an adult.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bitch,” Vanjie groaned, blowing on his hands as he walked up the stairs, the bus already moving on it’s way to Toronto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was the usual chatter upstairs, but Vanjie went straight for Brooke’s bunk, toeing his shoes off and knocking on the wood to get his boyfriend to turn around, blue eyes looking up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Brooke smiled, fishing his airpod out of his ear, his phone in hand. ”Steve says hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You running through tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh.” Brooke nodded. “I’m sure it’ll all be fin-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m cold.” Vanjie moaned. He could hear Detox snort right behind him, the other queen in his own bunk, but Vanjie didn’t care as he got the exact reaction he wanted for his trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no,” Brooke smirked, “Well we can’t have that now, can we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted the edge of his weighted blanket, Vanjie catching a glimpse of a naked chest, and he dived in immediately, crawling into Brooke’s arms, pressing his feet between Brooke’s thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Brooke groaned, actually recoling for a moment, but Vanjie just cuddled closer. “You’re freezing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told you,” Vanjie murmured, pressing a kiss to Brooke’s shoulder. “Though you was a viking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha ha, very funny,” Vanjie could hear the tinge of annoyance in Brooke’s voice, but it didn’t matter as his boyfriend wrapped him up in the blanket, drawing the curtains to give them the only resemblance of privacy they had on a tour like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie was excited about Toronto for a multitude of reasons, friends, Brooke’s family, the nightlife, even the city itself, but first and foremost, he was excited about staying in a hotel and sleeping in actual bed with his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh,” Vanjie grinned, his cold nose nestled against Brooke’s neck. When Brooke had first become obsessed with weighted blankets, Vanjie hadn’t really seen the need or what they could do, but as he witnessed how well they made Brooke sleep, and experienced on his own body how nice it was to cuddle under one, he had come around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Brooke pressed a kiss against Vanjie’s temple, his lips resting there as he mumbled. “You did good today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie felt a brief swirl of embarrassment course through him. He had been so mad when he had left the stage, annoyed at Cassian for not constructing the pants better and angry with himself for ruining his costume.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been boiling over, hot and ready to erupt as he had made his way outside, a volcano about to explode.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weirdly enough, Detox had been the one who had saved him from himself. The other queen had been smoking in the alley, watching with a raised brow as Vanjie had screamed, only to turn his phone and show him a video from the stage of how his pants had only split because he had kicked so high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was fucking awesome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All that anger management seems to be working, huh?” Brooke smirked, and Vanjie gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bitch!” He hit Brooke’s chest, his boyfriend laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck-” Vanjie groaned, his fingers clutching a gigantic cup of iced coffee and Brooke couldn’t help but grin, her mouth open as she was carefully applying mascara. “I don’know how those morning hosts do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me neither.” Brooke wondered if she should point out that Vanjie was the one who had insisted on coming along when Brooke had told him about the booking, but her boyfriend looked so miserable that she didn’t really want to rub salt in the wound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were backstage on “The Morning Show”, one of the producers reaching out when she had noticed that Werq the World was coming to town and that Brooke was on the roster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke had never imagined that she’d have a relationship with any sort of news program, least of all a somewhat family friendly morning show, but here she was, the station apparently falling in love with her when she had done an interview about Drag Race Canada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so dramatic.” Courtney smiled. She was wearing a gigantic white fluffy hoodie, her pink hair in little space buns, glitter dusted on her cheeks even though it was 7. am.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It a hate crime,” Vanjie yawned, sucking on the straw. “That what it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Courtney rolled her eyes, but Brooke could see how much she cared for Vanjie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t really necessary to bring two people for a 10 minute segment, but when Brooke had gotten the opportunity to be on TV, he had known he had to take Courtney along, his friend still trying to fully break into the creative industry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I have a sip?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Vanjie held the cup out, bending the straw so Brooke could take it without messing up her lipstick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always forget how disgustingly sweet you two are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke snorted, Courtney’s dry comment taking her by complete surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ew!” Vanjie pulled on the cup, “don’t bite on my straw.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry.” Brooke looked at Courtney, a shit eating grin on her face, and Brooke knew that Courtney had missed her just as much as she missed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And today, we have Brooke Lynn Hytes in the studio.” The male host looks into the camera, short grey hair on his head. He’s sitting in a black leather armchair, a female co host at his side in a burgundy top, a coffee table between them. “Winner of RuPaul’s Drag Race America, host of Drag Race Canada and Drag Queen extraordinaire!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi!” Brooke smiles brightly, her lips red. She’s sitting on a black leather couch in a white suit with red heels, blonde curly hair spilling down her shoulders, golden rings on her fingers and in her ears. “Thank you for having me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you for coming.” The male host smiles. “So, you’re in Canada-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Here I am.” Brooke chuckles, a video of her in drag running on the big screens behind her head. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“- Performing in the show that’s traveling all over the nation, Werq the World.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s correct.” Brooke nods, crossing her legs. “Tonight, we’re doing our first show in Toronto.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So, what is Werq the World exactly?” The male host asks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s a Drag Race variety show with some of the most talented queens America can offer.” Brooke smiles. “And they’re very, very, talented.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The screen shows video material of Werq the World, Plastique, Kameron, Detox and Jaida dancing in the background.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And what are you doing in the show Brooke?” The female host smiles, her dark hair in a ponytail. “Any ballet?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh no, not this time around. I’m too much of an ageing ballerina for that to happen,” Brooke laughs at her own joke. “but I am doing a dance number.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And what can we expect from that?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The number?” Brooke tilts her head, but as a grin spread it’s clear she knows exactly what she’s doing. “Well, I’m actually performing with my partner, Vanjie-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The host chuckles, her eyes bright.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Vanjie,” The male cohost chimes in, “is a fellow drag queen for those not in the know.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A very well known fellow drag queen. Let’s not pretend he’s not twice as famous as I am.” Brooke laughs. “At least if you count our Instagram followers.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is this the first time you’ll be performing with Vanjie?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It is.” Brooke nods, moving a little to be more comfortable in the chair. “First time ever, even though we’ve been together for more than five years.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wauw-” The female host nods, looking a little surprised. “That’s a long time when you’re in the same profession.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It is, but I’m very anal.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The male splutters, clearly not expecting Brooke’s wording, and Brooke laughs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry, sorry-” She holds up a hand, waving, “but I am though. Anal, that is. I’m very particular, and somehow, I’m lucky enough to have found someone who’s comfortable and okay with me choreographing the entire thing.” Brooke smiles for the camera, her eyes bright. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re doing a performance to ‘Can’t Hurry Love’. I figured that was fitting for us, so if you want to actually support an artist, and not just watch it illegally on youtube, there’s still tickets for our second show.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here you go,” Brooke smiled, carefully putting Vanjie’s drink down on the cafe table. “A vodka soda for the lady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks stud.” Vanjie looked up at her, today’s wig a bright red one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were waiting for the meet and greet to begin, the Voss assistants already letting the first few people in. Brooke had been put down to stand with Plastique, but Vanjie had whispered if she’d place be with her, and Brooke hadn’t been able to deny the request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gonna gimme kiss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmh?” Brooke chuckled, a smile fighting it’s way to her lips, Vanjie stupidly adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke leaned over the table, placing a quick, sweet peck on her boyfriend's lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke grinned, the demand instant. Vanjie had been clingy all day, the other practically glued to her side, a side effect of the talk show that Brooke hadn’t considered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie had practically attacked her when she walked off of the TV stage, her boyfriend pulling her to the nearest bathroom for a makeout session, tears still in his eyes, Brooke drowning in Vanjie’s enthusiasm, completely forgetting where they were until Courtney had knocked on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can I resist.” Brooke was just about to kiss Vanjie again, when they were interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my, god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke turned her head, a fan standing right in front of them, tears streaming down her face, her hand in front of her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke hadn’t heard the door open, hadn’t even noticed that the fans had been allowed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey cutie!” Vanjie smiled brightly, hopping down from her stool. “Don’t cry! You gonna ruin your makeup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I didn’t, I never-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was clear that the woman hadn’t expected to see them kiss, that she hadn’t even expected them to be at the same table, and as Brooke looked out on the line, it seemed that everyone was feeling that way, an army of phones all pointed to her and Vanjie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You doing fine.” Vanjie laughed, pulling her in for a brief hug. “You doing just fine. Yo, can we get some tissues over here?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke smiled, the girl now fully crying on Vanjie’s shoulder as Courtney appeared with a box. She was helping out for the night, quickly tapping her arm to remind Brooke that the clock was ticking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Brooke looked at the crying girl. “Do you want both of us in your picture?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes please!” She quickly blew her nose, all three of them posing together as Courtney took the photo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That went well.” Courtney smirked, a teasing glint in her eyes as the girl left. “Ready for the next one?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke nodded, but just then, a child's scream of delight echoed through the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle J!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey,” Vanjie reached up, quickly grabbing Isabella’s tiny hand from behind her head, “No touching the wig.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie wasn’t mad, her niece simply hugging her tight, but they still had over an hour to go of the meet and greet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Uncle J.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabella had run directly for her the moment they had made eye contact, cutting the line to throw herself  in her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Vanjie grinned, pressing a kiss against Isabella’s cheek. “You ain’t sorry at all lil lady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Under normal circumstances, Vanjie didn’t like people cutting in line, though she wasn’t anywhere near as anal about it as Brooke, but just this once, she was cool with it, and it seemed like the fans were too, phones and smiles meeting her gaze wherever she looked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Brock’s crying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-” Vanjie spun around, Isabella still on her hip, only to catch sight of a gigantic Brooke hugging her teeny tiny mom tight, Joan’s laughter traveling through the air. “Holy fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire Hayhoe clan was there, except for Baby Hannah and Emma, who were probably away in college. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie felt instantly bad at the thought of the price of VIP tickets for 12 people, even though she knew that she’d get chewed into next year by Susanne if she even tried to bring it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a bad word.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sure as shit is,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabella giggled, and Vanjie grinned, hoisting her up. It was crazy how big she had gotten, but she was lucky that she could still carry her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie was just about to make her way over, to say hi to Johannes and Jacob, to make sure David got some hugs too along with Madeline and AJ, when Brooke finally released Joan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god,” Brooke looked up at the ceiling, pressing her hands to her eyes in an attempt to keep the tears from ruining her makeup. “Oh god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was radiating happiness, Brooke clearly absolutely overwhelmed and Vanjie grinned, looking around for a box of tissues, but as always, Courtney was two steps ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Courtney held a box out, and though Vanjie had seen Brooke cry plenty of times, her boyfriend opening up the waterworks far more often than people thought, it was cute to see her be absolutely overwhelmed, just as she had been on Drag Race.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Brooke grabbed a handful, quickly fixing her eyes while Joan laughed, her arms around her middle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There there darling,” Joan smiled, padding Brooke’s arm as Vanjie made her way over, the fans once again forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you guys waited in line!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie snorted, the fact that they waited in line of course what Brooke would be the most upset about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We wanted to support you!” Joanne smiled, Rebecca nodding right behind her, David under her arm, while Jacob and Johannes were being spoiled by Detox. “Surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what a fucking surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brock!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone laughed, Susanne slapping Brooke’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, is she bothering you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie turned her head, meeting a pair of familiare blue eyes as Brooke’s brother Steven was looking at her, a worried expression on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad!” Isabella sounded horrified, throwing her arms around Vanjie’s neck once again, her small hands catching on her wig.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, we good” Vanjie smiled, “Right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You smell like a princess.” Isabella whispered, her mouth right next to Vanjie’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do?” Vanjie laughed, knowing she had practically doused herself in perfume earlier that day. “That’s what I’m always saying. There a reason you my favorite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Brooke felt her eyes widen, “No, you didn’t! Tell me you didn’t!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Swear to god!” AJ grinned, holding her hands up in front of herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Brooke leaned back in her chair, a box from Swiss Chalet in her hands. “Now listen, I can’t say shit-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>AJ snickered, and Brooke smiled. She knew AJ was giggling about the fact that she sounded more and more like Vanjie, but it was impossible to be around the meme machine without adopting at least some of her unique speech patterns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“- because I would have done the exact same thing, but you’re going to give your poor old uncle a heart attack one day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything worked out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And thank fuck for that.” Brooke smiled, stabbing a piece of chicken with her fork, taking a look around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She still couldn’t believe that her entire family had shown up for the show, that they were all here, backstage, with her and her sisters, eating dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally, people weren’t allowed backstage, and the fact that such a big group had gotten the OK was nothing short of a miracle, but Jon had softened instantly when he had realised that it was Brooke’s family, giving them the go-ahead to stay for dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it makes you feel any better,” AJ took a sip of her drink, “I promise not to work for exposure anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Girl, you can expose me any day.” Heidi grinned, and Brooke laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She loved watching her family mingle, how well everyone got along exceeding her wildest expectations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi, Detox and Kameron were all over his mom, Joan’s hand on Gigi’s knee as she was listening to Detox tell a story. Kim was talking to Susanne, the two of them probably discussing food, while Plastique and Jaida was all over Madeline and Monet was fooling around with the kids, David on her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might,” AJ smiled at Heidi, unable to hide exactly how excited she was at that prospect. “If I’m ever allowed to come back that is.” AJ looked at Brooke, a hint of insecurity in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Avery,” Brooke reached out, touching her arm. It was so easy to forget that AJ was still just a teenager, that she was barely an adult. “You’re always welcome in our home.” Brooke squeezed, really trying to show AJ that she meant every word. “We love having you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an absolute truth. Brooke had never imagined that she’d be the family person, that she’d be the adult that nephews and nieces turned to, but somehow, she had become just that, a large part of the credit going uncut to Vanjie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanjie had a touch, an indisputable ability to connect with people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” AJ smiled, putting her hand on top of Brooke’s. It had been a joy to have AJ staying last summer, and it had been fun to follow her summer school project, to learn about the video and camera equipment she was so passionate about, and watch her grow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke hadn’t expected to be the subject of her project, to have the camera turned on her and Vanjie, but she had loved the result, some of the photos hung up in their living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re you two chirpcherping ‘bout?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you liked having me in your house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bitch, we did,” Vanjie grinned, throwing her hair over her shoulder, a can of redbull in her hand. “You was a joy.” Vanjie smiled, the soft look in her eyes that she always got whenever anyone reminded her that her and Brooke were a couple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were.” Brooke reached out, tugging on Vanjie’s hip, making her boyfriend sit down in her lap, Vanjie instantly falling into conversation with AJ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke knew an assistant would come by any moment and yell that everyone had to hurry up and get going, but for now, in this very moment, she was simply happy and content.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what do you think?” Courtney watched as Brooke held two lipsticks up. “Left or right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a strange thing to be proud of, but Courtney adored it whenever Brooke asked for her advice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was technically not supposed to be backstage, everyone doing the finishing touches before the show began, but Brooke had simply taken her hand, bringing her along like it was the most natural thing in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Courtney smiled as Brooke nodded, touching the color to her lips. She looked amazing in her opening outfit, and while the view from the wing wasn't the best, Courtney couldn’t wait to see everyone giving it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Courtney!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Courtney turned her head to catch a glimpse of Daniel, a gigantic smile on the man's face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey bed bud.” Daniel dumped down next to her, pulling her into a half hug. He was dusted with sparkles, the dancers all in line at Asia’s makeup table to get glittered up for the opening number. “Missed me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Courtney grinned, enjoying the weight of Daniel’s arm as he chatted with Brooke, the man always a breath of fresh air. She really liked Daniel, and it had been fun to share a room and a bed with him during the Miss Gay Pagent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been nice to have an ally, to have someone she could shoot a look whenever either Brooke or Vanjie was acting too much, but Brooke had actually taken the pageant circus a lot better than Courtney had expected, Vanjie the perfect antidote to the worst parts of pageant Brooke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone!” Courtney and Daniel turned at the same time, one of the assistants standing at the door, a clipboard in hand, “I need all queens to come line up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my cue,” Daniel pressed a kiss against her cheek. “Catch you later!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Monet called, “I’m not done with my drink!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is why we’re doing roll calls now!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Courtney caught Detox’s eyes across the room, a shiteating grin on the queen's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaand done.” Brooke dropped her lipstick, Courtney cringing for a second at the fact that Brooke’s table looked like her makeup bag had exploded. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was actually strange that Brooke wasn’t already waiting downstairs. Courtney couldn’t remember the last time Brooke hadn’t been ready hours in advance, but she also knew that she had been spending as much time as she could with her family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke looked like perfection, but as Courtney watched her stand up, she noticed the tiniest thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Courtney took a step, getting into Brooke’s personal space before she got up on her toes. “Hold still.” Courtney reached up, pushing a bobby pin back into Brooke’s wig. They were so close Courtney could feel Brooke’s fake tits press against her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks babe.” Brooke took her hand, giving it a kiss, and Courtney giggled. Brooke often said that Vanjie was the charming one in their relationship, but whenever she did dumb shit like this, whenever she was attentive in her own unique way, Courtney absolutely understood the hundreds of people she kept bumping into online who were madly in love with Brooke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcom-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Vanjie’s voice cut through everything, the other queen in her pink ensemble. “Get away from my mans!” Vanjie put a hand on her hip. “If you’d been anybody else, I would’ve beat the shit out of your ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked at each other, Courtney’s hand still pressed to Brooke’s lips, all three of them bursting into laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Everyone!” Asia walks on stage in a lilac evening gown, sparkling tassels covering her body, her chocolate hair in a delicate updo. “Let’s do a big round of applause for Brooke Lynn Hytes and Vanessa Vanjie Mateo!” Asia claps, a silver microphone in hand as she walks across the dark stage. She looks confused for a second, because Brooke and Vanjie are still standing there, holding each other’s hands. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The minute Asia looks at them, Vanjie holds out her hand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You two got anything two got anything to share with the class?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vanjie nods fervently. She’s breathing heavily, but also smiling, the queen an absolute vision in pink.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You think we should let them speak?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Asia smiles, holding the microphone out to the audience, who yells at the top of their lungs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay okay okay okay!” Asia laughs, holding up her hands. “But make it quick!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Asia tries to give the microphone to Brooke, but Vanjie snatches it right out of Brooke’s hand, who rolls her eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello hello hello!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The audience cheers, and Vanjie laughs and waves. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know it ain’t normal for us to- uh-” Vanjie gasps, “Bitch I almost lost my breath there.” She fans herself with her hand as Brooke leans in.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, you did just finish a pretty serious choreography.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You hear this hoe?” Vanjie smiles, pointing her thumb at Brooke. “he ain’t even winded. Fucking asshole.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The audience laughs, and Brooke grins.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Was there a reason you two wanted the mic?” Asia crosses her arms, and Vanjie’s eyes widens.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Right, right right right, forget all the shit- fuck, forget all the poop I just said.” The audience laughs again, and Vanjie smiles, clearly knowing exactly how charming she is. “Hot stuff and I, we just here to make sure we say a special thanks to the friends and family here to see us tonight.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Brooke nods, a big smile on her face as Vanjie holds the microphone up for her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Have a good night everybody! Love you mommy!” Brooke sends off an air kiss, the audience cheering loudly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>